A Time and a Purpose
by GraysonSteele
Summary: Picking up during Hermione's 7th year at Hogwart's, she has concerns about her favorite DADA teacher, who survived the Battle, but lost his family. All DH deaths occur minus Remus' and obviously the epilogue has no bearing. ***Most chapters will be T, but there is definitely the some M level moments that will happen.***
1. Chapter 1

Standard disclaimer: I do not own these characters and do not intend to profit from their use.

This is my first effort at a Harry Potter fanfic. Any and all reviews and constructive criticisms are greatly appreciated.

After knocking for a couple of minutes, she performed one of the first spells she ever learned at Hogwart's, "Alohomora."

The door to Professor Lupin's office unlocked. Hermione turned the handle, pushed it open and stepped inside. When Remus had been a teacher her in her 3rd year, his office had been comfortably cluttered with interesting bits of paraphernalia on his shelves. Now it was bare without even a single photo of Nymphadora and Teddy on the walls. Nothing on his desk except a bin holding homework scrolls. The fire had burnt down to embers giving her just enough light to see that the door leading to his private chambers stood ajar.

Hermione had been concerned when she saw him in Aberforth's pub earlier. She had decided to take advantage of the Hogsmeade weekend and given herself a much deserved break. She had planned to visit to Dumbledore's brother, but stopped short of entering when she heard raised voices coming from inside.

" _Just pour me another damned fire whiskey, Ab."_

" _And I said, you've had enough, Remus. You can't keep doing this to yourself. You've got to let yourself feel and grieve for them, so you can move on."_

" _I don't want to feel! It just hurts too much."_

" _It will pass, son. I know. Not quickly, but it will."_

" _I don't need another lecture nor another pep talk. I just want to forget for a while."_

" _Fine. Here, you stupid git! Take the bottle and fall into it. But you'll not be doing it here. Go back to the castle while you can still find your way!"_

" _Fine!"_

 _She heard coins dropped on the bar and stepped out of the way just before Remus stormed past. He did not see her or if he had, he didn't acknowledge her in any way. She watched as he made his way toward the path leading back to Hogwarts weaving slightly._

 _Sighing, she opened the door and entered the dim, dingy pub._

" _Girl, this is no place for an underage witch." The gruff voice coming from the equally rough looking owner._

" _Mr. Dumbledore, it's Hermione Granger. We met … last year."_

 _The imposing man came out from behind the bar. "Oh yes. I recognize you. Is everything alright?"_

" _Yes, thank you. I'm fine. I think I just saw my friend, Remus Lupin, leave. Does he come here often?"_

" _Too often. And if you are his friend, maybe you can look to that."_

" _What do you mean?"_

" _I never see him with anyone. Even with his condition, no one should have to get through their losses alone." Hermione's mouth fell open momentarily rendered speechless. She was just about to clarify that she was in no way prejudiced against her professor's lycanthropy when Aberforth continued speaking as he moved back behind the bar. "Now, you should move along unless of course you want a fire whiskey of your own?"_

" _No, thank you," she replied primly. She internally cringed at how she had just responded like a first year. She a deep breath and stood a little taller and said, "I appreciate your trying to look out for him. It seems like you are still watching over some of us at the castle."_

 _He made a shooing motion with the hand that wasn't wiping down the counter, but she noticed a small smile and acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head._

 _Hermione escaped into the bright afternoon which it was only in comparison to the dark interior of the Hog's Head Inn. She replayed what she'd seen and heard as she went about her errands of buying more parchment and restocking potion ingredients. In a moment of weakness, she stopped in the new sweet shop for chocolate frogs and sugar quills. She felt it only wise to have emergency chocolate on hand as NEWTs were fast approaching._

 _During her trek back to the castle, she couldn't shake Aberforth's admonishment. Had she been so preoccupied with her own losses and studies to properly see what was going on with Remus? She knew he wasn't the same man that had taught her just 4 years ago, but no one was unchanged by what happened._

 _Instead of returning to Gryffindor tower, Hermione made her way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom to check on her teacher. Her friend. He had once called her the brightest witch of her age. And while her grades may say otherwise, she didn't believe that she had been living up to that title recently._

"Remus?" She crossed the room and nudged the door open the rest of the way. She was startled by the appearance of the room. He must have forbidden the Hogwart's house elves to enter.

The modest sized room was sparsely furnished. Two mismatched chairs, a woven rug and a small table sat in front of the fireplace which was bracketed by tall mullioned windows. Against the room's far wall was a four poster bed and wardrobe similar to the ones in the dormitories and immediately to the left of the door was a writing desk and a straight back chair. Every hard surface in the room seemed to sport an empty bottle or two along with cups of varying kinds.

She stood motionless just inside his room listening intently. She suddenly felt hesitant about trespassing any further.

"I don't want…" a slight slurred masculine voice said.

"Professor, I just wanted to check on you." Hermione called softly and stepped further in the room.

"You shouldn't have…." The words were slowly uttered.

"I was worried about you, Remus." She hoped he wouldn't notice her lapse in using his given name. She crossed to the sitting area and moved in front of his chair to find him asleep.

"You weren't supposed to…". He appeared to be dreaming and responding to her words from within it.

Her heart ached for him as she watched a tear escape and slide down his stubble covered cheek. It was obvious that he was dreaming of Tonks. There was little she could do for him in this condition except to make him more comfortable. Hermione gingerly removed the nearly empty bottle from his hand.

The movement must have triggered something in his subconscious causing him to reach out. He grabbed on to her arm. "Don't go." He pleaded huskily.

She responded instinctively, "I'm here." Using her free hand, she took the bottle and placed it on the floor carefully.

"I miss you so much." He whispered. Hermione saw several more drops escape his closed eyes. Unable to bear doing nothing, she gently wiped the tears from his face.

"I'm sorry, Remus." He turned his face toward her touch placing a kiss on her palm. He pulled on her arm bringing her closer. She knelt on the floor next to his chair and continued to cradle his head in her hand. He clutched her arm to his chest.

"Stay." He begged. Hermione felt a tear of her own fall. His life had been so difficult already. Why did he have to lose them too?

"Shhh. I'll be right here." She continued to kneel in front of him. His features gradually relaxed and his breathing became slow and regular. She didn't know how long she waited before she tried to gently extricate herself. She slowly moved her hand so that Remus' head was supported by the upright of his wingback chair. Using her now free hand, she carefully loosened his fingers from her arm.

Once out of his grasp, Hermione slowly stood and went to work. She pulled her wand from her robes and cast a non-verbal spell to get the fire burning brighter. She quietly set about collecting the bottles and cups and set them on the empty writing desk. She chose one at random and carried it into the small lavatory in his room.

"Scourgify." She whispered pointing her wand at the mug. When she was satisfied with its cleanliness, she filled it with water. Checking the cabinet over the sink, she found a headache remedy. She took both and placed them on the now clear table next to Remus' chair.

The room still seemed cold to Hermione, so she walked to his bed and removed the folded throw from the foot of the bed. She carried it back to where he was sitting and carefully tucked it around him.

Without giving it a second thought, she leaned down and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "Good night, Remus."

As she pulled back to straighten up, she saw that his eyes were open. She couldn't move or speak. She lost herself in his gaze.

He slowly raised his hand to her face. "So beautiful," he murmured. She allowed him to pull her forward into a heartbreakingly gentle kiss. She felt hot and cold all at once. Her lips tingled from the contact. His hand fell away and his eyes drifted close again.

 _He was dreaming. It wasn't you he was kissing it was his wife._ She knew she was going to hell for enjoying it though. Nothing in her limited experience with either Viktor or Ron had ever felt like that. At least she wasn't doubly damned for cheating on Ron. Their relationship had withered during the first half of the year and was officially terminated at the end of Christmas break.

She stood up and stretched. As she headed for the door, she knew she should be grateful that he wouldn't remember any of this. A tiny voice inside her piped up, _but I wish he would_.

As she pulled the door to his quarters closed, Remus shifted in his chair. "Hermione," he sighed. A slight smile ghosted his lips and he slipped at last into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Standard disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I intend to profit from their use

A/N – I want to thank Katharina, Pianomouse, NS Valley Girl and Icelynne for favoriting, following and leaving reviews. I hope you enjoy chapter 2 as much.

Remus startled awake and instantly regretted it. He leaned back and closed his eyes again. He was nauseous and his head was pounding, but at least he wasn't shivering like the last time he fell asleep in this chair. He forced himself to open his eyes. The sky beyond the windows was still pitch black. As one whose life was ruled by the moon, he could sense that dawn was still hours away.

It was then he noticed the blanket covering him, hence the warmth as well as the fire burning low in the grate. He knew he hadn't thought to bank it. In place of the clutter that had been on the table, he saw a cup and a potion packet that he immediately recognized as one of the headache cures he kept on hand. His first thought was that the house elves had disobeyed his instructions, but almost as quickly discarded the idea. It was then he picked up a comfortable, familiar scent but couldn't immediately place who it was.

Sending a small prayer of thanks to whomever, he reached out for the cup and swallowed half of the water in the first gulp. He opened the packet and emptied into the cup and downed the remainder of the cool liquid. It tasted foul, but he knew it would have him feeling better if not normal by morning. He leaned back in his chair again debating between staying in the chair and walking across the room to his bed. It was easier not move, so he pulled the blanket higher and inhaled deeply settling in more comfortably.

That was when it became obvious to him who had been so kind. He would recognize her particular combination of mint and new parchment, old books and ginger with just a hint of geranium as well as the base pheromone that was particular to her alone. And he hated that she had seen him this way. At least it was Sunday and he would have an opportunity to talk with her before class on Monday.

The irony that he might have been dreaming of her while she had been in his room was not lost on him. It confused and frustrated him that she was becoming as frequent a visitor in his dreams as his wife. The counselor he'd seen for a brief time at St. Mungo's would no doubt call it progress. A sign that his time in mourning was ending and he was ready to live again. If Sirius were alive, he would tell him was a sign that he was a horny, old codger and to stop thinking of Harry's best friend that way.

He fumbled with the folds of his robes until he found what he was looking for – his battered pocketwatch. He opened it not for the time, for it no longer worked, but for the picture permanently affixed to the inside cover.

"And what would you say about this?"

Nymphadora, however, remained silent. He watched her help Teddy wave for the camera and cheer as he turned his hair blue to match hers. Remus sat watching their image relearning the exact line of her jaw and shape of her eyes until he drifted back to sleep.

Lupin entered the Great Hall at a respectable half eight without any discernable sign of a hangover thanks to a second headache powder and a long hot shower. He deliberately walked down the center aisle to the faculty table to afford himself a nonchalant look at the Gryffindors assembled while amiably saying good morning to the other students he passed. Hermione must have only just arrived herself as she was just starting to fill her plate with fruit and pancakes.

Remus settled himself into the empty seat to the left of the Headmistress.

"Good morning, Minerva."

"To what do we owe the pleasure, Remus?" queried the elder witch.

"It's breakfast time?" He snarked in reply.

"Given that we rarely see you before noon most days, classes not withstanding, I thought perhaps you'd taken to eating in your room like Sybill Trelawney?"

"I've become something of a late riser given my nocturnal nature," he said with a smirk, "but I haven't become antisocial."

"I'm delighted to hear it. You are absent enough when it cannot be helped." She replied giving him a half smile.

He nodded and smiled in return and began to fill his plate with eggs, rashers, potatoes and tomatoes. He risked a quick glance towards the Gryffindor table and found Hermione watching him.

He gave her what he hoped was a natural, neutral smile. She smiled shyly back and then blushed furiously turning her attention back to her own plate.

 _Yes, he thought to himself, we most definitely need to talk today._

He made quick work of his meal wanting to get to the owlery while everyone else was still be lingering over breakfast or having a bit of a lie in. He excused himself and headed to one of the highest points of the castle. He called down one of the school owls and attached the brief note he'd penned before coming to breakfast.

"Deliver this to Ms. Hermione Granger, Gryffindor." He said to the barn owl as he finished attaching the piece of parchment. He would swear the bird looked at him oddly before taking off.

 _Oh bloody hell, he thought, I should have just spoken to her myself or grabbed a passing student in the corridor. Too late now, obviously. He hoped she was still able to think on her feet if the situation called for it._

He quickly descended the stairs from the owlery wanting to make it to his office before she did.

***Meanwhile***

Hermione felt her face flush. Damn that reaction. When was she ever going to outgrow it? Why not just flash a neon sign that says 'Giddy schoolgirl'?

Hermione stared down at her plate. Any desire she might have had to eat anything else was gone.

"Are you alright, Hermione? I haven't seen you that color since…I actually don't think I've ever seen you this color and my brothers consider it a matter of personal pride to get you to as pink faced as possible." She glanced around looking for one of the usual suspects who might be harassing her friend.

Ginny's question caught her off guard. The two girls were barely speaking at the moment partially due to her split from Ron, but in larger part due to the younger girls' hectic schedule of studies, quidditch practices and trying to find time to owl Harry at least a couple times a week.

While Hermione wanted a second opinion about what had happened the night before with Lupin, she definitely did not want Ginny to know why she'd gone to check on him in the first place.

"I'm perfectly well, thanks. I'm just stressed about all the work I still have to do for class tomorrow." She could tell her friend was not buying that particular white lie. They had known each other for too many years, so she changed tactics. "So, when is the next quidditch match?"

As hoped, Ginny launched into her favorite topic – the upcoming battle with Ravenclaw in three weeks time. As captain, Ginny had been given a huge responsibility to rebuild the team. She was determined not to let her housemates down. The first match of the year had been an absolute thrashing of Hufflepuff. Hermione was happy to let her friend chatter away, but in all truthfulness she'd tuned out after about two minutes much the way she had when Harry would try to describe strategy.

Without warning, an owl landed in front of her. She'd already received her copy of the Daily Prophet and the Quibbler wasn't due out until next Saturday. Thankfully, she'd finished eating because the owl was now standing in the middle of her plate waiting for her to remove the note.

"Oh, right. Sorry." She hurried to take the message. Once she had it free, she gestured to the plate on which it stood, "Help yourself." The owl plucked half a banger from it and departed.

"What's that about?" Ginny prompted.

Hermione shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't make a guess as to what it would say, but she figured there was a 95 percent chance she knew who sent it. It read:

Dear Ms. Granger,

Do not forget our appointment this morning immediately following breakfast.

Regards,

Professor Lupin

"What appointment? And he's being very formal, isn't he?" commented Ginny reading over her shoulder.

Hermione cast about for a feasible reason. "Just because we all fought together against Voldemort doesn't mean we can call each other by our given names during school. He's still my teacher. And as such, he is going over some occupational options with me for after graduation."

"But that's months away still," Ginny reasoned.

"Yes, but I will need to have something I can move onto quickly. I can't live with your family."

"Of course you can. Mum and Dad love you, reg"

Hermione cut her off. "Listen, we can debate this later. I better head to Professor Lupin's office or he'll think I've forgotten or missed his owl."

She picked up her bag off the bench and waved. She had been planning to head straight to the Library after breakfast. Now the item seemed to add credibility to her story.

She quickly followed her usual route up several staircases, down the corridor to his classroom on the last on the left at the end of the hall. She pushed down on the handle and the door opened. She passed the empty desks and climbed the few stairs leading to his office door. Oddly, it was closed. She tapped gently and tried the knob. The door swung inward and she entered.

Daylight did nothing to soften the austere room. The professor was not there, but having been invited she chose to simply have a seat on the chair he'd placed in front of his desk. She recognized it as the chair that had been with his writing desk. She placed her bag on the floor next to the chair and sat down. She barely lasted a minute before getting up again. It had to be one of the most uncomfortable chairs ever made.

 _I hope he doesn't mind_ , she thought to herself as she took out her wand and did a basic Transfiguration spell. The wicker seat and cane back became a dark hard wood with navy cushions. "Not the arm chair I would prefer, but a vast improvement to its original form, if I do say so myself," she commented aloud settling in to wait.

She found the lack of décor a little depressing and wondered if it was a reflection of his current state of mind. His lessons were still as strong as ever, but the lacked the fun and humor he'd managed previously. _Oh well there's a taxing brainteaser, Granger_ , she mentally chastised herself _. The recently widowed professor can't find his joie d'vivre, I wonder why?_ She shook her head at her own stupidity.

She heard footsteps on the stairs and turned toward the sound as the door opened.

He cursed at himself for taking the time to go to the kitchens and speak with the house elves both about lifting his restriction on cleaning his personal quarters and to request tea be sent up to his office in 15 minutes. He hoped that having something else to focus on might make their conversation a little less awkward than he feared it would be.

He walked briskly down the hall and through the dim classroom. _Maybe I actually made it here ahead of her,_ he thought hopefully as he quickly climbed the stairs. He opened the door and there she sat.

He completely lost whatever he was going to say and she was doing nothing but sitting patiently in front of his desk. She was covered from throat to foot – white turtleneck, grey Fair Isle sweater, jeans and trainers – and yet she had totally derailed his thoughts and overwhelmed his senses. He blamed the full moon being only four days away. His senses always became more heightened the closer the event got.

He closed the door behind him and silently cast the Muffliato spell to prevent their conversation from being overheard. He tried to appear calm and controlled as he crossed to his desk and took a seat behind it.

She turned to face him across the desk waiting for him to speak. He hadn't really thought about how to broach the condition she found him in, so he would start with the easy part.

"I guess I should thank you for looking after me," he began.

"I apologize for intruding. I realize I should have left a note," she blurted out almost simultaneously.

He gave a halfhearted chuckle. "What brought you looking for me last evening?"

"I was worried about you. I saw you leave the Hog's Head and Mr. Dumbledore implied that I, well, we all were being poor friends to you."

"He had no right to say that." Remus knew he had pulled away from everyone including Harry. Granted no one had tried overmuch to reach out, but they all were reeling from their own losses.

"But he wasn't wrong. I was here and I knew what had happened." Tonks dying during the Battle itself. Losing her mom and Teddy to some Deatheaters who were targeting the families of the Order. Yes, she was well aware of the details, but didn't want to refresh those memories for either of them. "I should have asked sooner and been far more observant."

"And if you had, I would have thanked you for your concern – or possibly not - and brushed aside your offer to help." Like I did with everyone. "I had to get through it on my own. And now that the pain is lessening, I feel guilty."

"But Remus, I heard you tell Mr. Dumbledore….," she trailed off noticing his smile. "What?"

He continued to say nothing and suddenly it struck her what she'd said. Her hands flew to her mouth.

"I am so sorry, Professor. That was out of line." Now he did genuinely chuckle.

"Let's agree that in the classroom, it's Professor. But when you are checking in on your friend, you're allowed to call me Remus."

"Are you sure? I mean, would that be alright?" Hermione felt her color rising.

 _My God, I love it when she is flustered and blushing,_ came the unbidden thought. "I don't think we'll bring about the end of wizarding education if I allow you to use my given name outside of class."

He could tell by her expression she was actually trying to calculate any possible repercussions.

"Look at it like this. You are of age. Last year we fought side by side as equals. If you had taken advantage of the Ministry's option of foregoing your last year of education, this wouldn't even be an issue."

With a crack, an aged house elf appeared holding a full tea tray in his hands. "Good afternoon, Professor and Miss. Is now alright for your tea?"

Hermione smiled at him. "Yes, just put it here please." She gestured to the desk. "Thank you, …. Um, I'm sorry. I don't know your name. I'm Hermione Granger." She stated extending her hand.

The house elf carefully placed the tray where she indicated and briefly assessed her hand before shaking it. "You may call me Ishmael." Her smile grew a little broader.

He turned and addressed Lupin, "Would Sir like anything else?"

"No, that's fine. Thank you for bringing it, Ishmael." He gave them a small bow and vanished with another low crack."

"Call me Ishmael." Hermione muttered to herself and tried unsuccessfully to stopper a giggle.

"What's so funny?" Remus asked truly confused by her behavior.

"Sorry. It's probably only funny to me," she said dismissively. Regaining her composure, she gestured to the tea. "Shall I?"

"By all means."

"I'm glad that we have sorted how I am to address you," Hermione stated as she poured the already steeped tea into a warmed, blue willow cup, "but I'm still confused by what you said. Milk? Sugar?"

"Milk, no sugar."

She added a splash and handed him the cup. "I heard you telling Aberforth that the memories hurt too much." She said this with a slight scowl as she went about pouring her own cup adding lemon and two sugars.

He watched her intently. When she had finished and taken her first sip, he tried to explain what he was still trying to come to grips with himself.

"Yesterday was a singularly bad day. The date has, had, some kind of significance to Nym and I, but for the life of me, I can't remember what. And the harder I tried to remember, the angrier and more frustrated I became. Then I realized I couldn't remember the exact tone of her voice either." He stopped for a moment and shook his head to clear away the emergence of those feelings again. "It doesn't excuse my drinking to excess, but that was the real pain I was referring to."

At some point during his explanation, Hermione had taken his hand. That simple, completely innocent contact was something he hadn't even realized he'd been missing. And the fact that he didn't want her to let go terrified him. So he pulled away, reached for his cup and let the moment pass.

After taking a sip from the cup, he asked as casually as he could, "I hope the owl didn't raise too many questions with your friends."

"Ginny Weasley is the only person who would think to ask and I told her we were discussing my potential career paths."

"As one of Gryffindor's advisors, that is something we need to do, but usually it takes place closer to the completion of the school year. I don't see why we can't start on it now though."

They spent fifteen minutes running through potential careers and what kind of additional training would be required. Her desire to create a more just world for all the beings within the magical community made advocacy and policy rather than enforcement after the fact her best fit.

His first thought for her was Healer, she certainly had the mind for it, but she didn't feel she could separate herself from her patients enough to be effective. Remus had agreed with that assessment. She was compassionate and sympathetic to a fault. Case and point her reaction to himself. She had gone out of her way to ensure her old teacher was alright.

"I should send you on your way now. Our 'appointment' has lasted nearly an hour and I'm sure you have other, better, things to be doing like assignments, or studying for your NEWTs or sending an owl to your boyfriend. No doubt Ron and Harry are excited by the fact that the year is nearly two thirds done." Dear heaven, what had possessed him to say that.

Having been gently rebuffed earlier, she took Remus' question at face value rather than hoping he might be interested in her relationship status.

"There is always studying to be done and amazingly the faculty have no respect for the weekends, so yes, I have a class assignment or two as well. As for Ron, well, we called things off after Christmas, but Harry is definitely counting down the days until Ginny finishes. Did you know he plans to surprise her by coming up for the next Gryffindor quidditch match?"

"Um, no, I didn't. I haven't corresponded with Harry since the holidays." Well, that was unexpected. After everything they'd already gone through, he assumed Ron and Hermione would stay together.

"Oh no! I'm sorry! I'm sure it was meant to be a surprise for you as well. Please don't let on that I ruined it."

He chuckled saying, "I promise to be suitably amazed by his popping in."

She stood and picked up her bag to leave. "I almost forgot, Remus." She'd just had to say his name once on purpose. "How did you figure out I was the one who...checked on you last night?"

He forced himself not to react to her using his name and he caught the slight hesitation in her sentence. She edited what she was going to say. Now she's blushing again. He didn't need legilimency to know what she was going to say and where her thoughts went.

He waited for her to meet his eye before he smiled and tapped the side of his nose with his index finger.

She looked at him quizzically.

"Come on, Ms. Granger. Professor Snape set you an essay about my kind in your third year." Remus prompted.

He could almost see her reviewing the facts about lycanthropy. He knew the moment she struck upon the answer.

He tapped his nose again. "I'd recognize you anywhere, Hermione."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters nor do I intend to profit from the use

Hermione had found the perfect corner of the library in which to study well away from the large tables that she had always selected when she was here with Ron and Harry. The spot afforded her the ability to have her texts, notes, parchment and additional research materials all laid out around her. It also had the added benefit of being well off the main path that students entered and exited by. However, none of this was helping her make any significant progress on her Arithmancy paper. She sat contemplating the gray, stone wall opposite as she argued with herself.

He knows my scent. _He probably knows the scent of everyone at Hogwarts_.

He said I could call him Remus. _He thought you were mature enough to handle it. Are you?_

He's forgetting details about Tonks. _And he hates it._

She gave herself a mental shake. "Oh, for goodness sakes," she said aloud. Yes, she conceded, he might be interested, but he didn't want to be. And it doesn't matter because you have another two feet of parchment to write. Hermione sighed heavily, squared her shoulders and started writing again. She had never allowed Ron to affect her classwork and she'd be damned if she'd let someone she wasn't even in a relationship with do so.

***Meanwhile***

Remus set the tea tray on one of the lower shelves of the nearly empty bookcase so that the house elf that tidied later could reach it easily. _Maybe, if you tell yourself that a few more times, you'll start to believe it._

He pulled the next piece of parchment from the stack to grade. Halfway through his gaze wandered to the chair he'd left sitting on the far side of the desk. It was a nicely done spell. No trace of wicker pattern on the pillows. The wood was a different type and color and the shape was entirely different. It also seemed to be well constructed since it had held her weight. Suddenly feeling disloyal, he remembered that Nym had been brilliant at transfiguration as well. She had loved to change the furniture in their flat. He never knew what he would come home to find.

"It's not a contest." He commented to the empty room.

Hermione had always stood out. When he taught her five years ago, it was obvious she was gifted. Her written work was always more thorough than any of her contemporaries. Being Harry's closest friend, even more so than Ron in some ways, he had admired the way she supported, defended, argued with and ultimately fought beside him. It reminded Remus of his relationship with James and Sirius; those two were siblings in every way but blood. Regardless of everything he'd observed about her, it hadn't been until just before the Christmas holiday that he'd truly noticed her.

At the end of November, he'd set his seventh years a particularly challenging practical exercise. Hermione had been the first student to not only block the 'attacks', but score hits with her own counterattacks. She'd blushed when he had praised her performance and just like that he'd found himself distracted by how attractive she was.

She appeared in a dream for the first time a week later. It started as a memory. He was at Nym's funeral. Mrs. Tonks had arranged and attended her burial while he was still recovering in hospital; he would always believe that was how the Deatheaters had found them. Nym's graveside ceremony had been held the day after his release a two weeks later. The reality was that he was accompanied by the Weasley's, Harry, Hermione and several of the Aurors, who had worked with Nym. At the end of the service, as a group they performed the wand salute. In this dream, Hermione joined him as he stood alone next to Nym's grave. She took his hand and together they raised their wands in the air.

She appeared in several more dreams after that. He tried to turn down Molly's invitation to Christmas dinner at the Burrow, but ended up conceding to her relentless, yet well intentioned, offers. He studiously avoided spending any time alone with Hermione that day for all the good it did. Late that night, his subconscious had him reliving a moment under the mistletoe with Nym. She'd been walking the floor with a fussy Teddy. He was going to relieve her when he noticed where they stood. He had gathered them both close and kissed Nym gently. His sleep twisted version began the same, but then the kiss changed and became more passionate. He raised his hand to her head as he deepened the kiss. While he stroked her hair, he suddenly realized that it was thicker and longer. He pulled back and was looking at the dark eyes, flushed cheeks and swollen lips of Hermione.

Remus shook his head to dispel the image and sat up straight in his chair. He opened the scroll and refocused on the task in front of him.

AT&AP AT&AP AT&AP

Remus stood with his back to the classroom putting some notes on the chalkboard when she entered Monday afternoon. He forced himself not to turn around, but continue writing. He knew without looking that she had taken a seat further back than her usual first or second row. Evidently, she was feeling the need for a little space.

As this class was generally taken by students intending to join the Ministry either as Aurors or in some enforcement capacity, he had decided to use this week to go over the strengths and weaknesses of various beings who had been on Voldemort's side during the last two wars. He was planning a practical for the following Monday which would have his students facing approximations of these groups. The class passed quickly if quietly as Hermione barely participated in the discussions. The class concluded as usual with students depositing their homework on his desk before escaping.

Hermione was one of the last students to stand and prepare to leave. He watched her gather her bag and turn toward the door.

"Miss Granger." He called out.

She started at hearing her name. "Yes, Professor?" she replied turning to him.

"Your homework?"

"Oh! Sorry, Professor." She hastily dug through her bag and pulled out her neatly rolled homework. She quickly made her way to his desk where he was waiting. By then, the rest of the class had filed out.

"Hermione," he enquired quietly, "is something wrong?"

"No," she replied forcing a smile. "I'm fine."

"Because I happen to be a decent listener myself." He wanted to reach out and take her hand, but opted for restraint.

Her smile became slightly more relaxed and genuine. "Thank you, Remus. I…I'll keep that in mind." She quickly turned away and fled the room.

He wondered at her behavior as he began to set the room to rights for tomorrow. He would occasionally find a dropped glove or hat which the elves would not touch. As he walked the rows, he noticed a letter on the floor addressed to Hermione from the Australia's Office of Muggle Relations.

As the seal was already broken, he allowed his curiosity got the better of him and unfolded it.

Dear Miss Granger,

We regret to inform you that there is still no new information on the whereabouts of your parents. We have forwarded the photograph you included with your initial request to the local Muggle law enforcement agency as a missing persons inquiry. Given the special circumstances surrounding their relocation, we will continue to investigate the possibility of criminal elements in the magical community being responsible for their disappearance.

We will of course notify should new information arise. Until such time, we advise you not to lose hope. Please feel free to contact us at any time.

Kind regards,

Castor Wellsley

Deputy Secretary

Dept. of Muggle Relations

Melbourne, Australia

Remus folded the letter close. He was well aware that Hermione was Muggleborn, but had no idea what Wellsley meant by 'special circumstances of their relocation'. The fact that the couple was missing at all was worrisome. Given Hermione's demeanor, she must have received this in the morning post, he reasoned. He wondered if McGonagall knew about this as he tucked the letter into his pocket and returned to straightening the room. He walked back to his desk to collect the scrolls. He'd put them in his office and then go to the Headmistress' office.

He heard the door open behind him. He turned to see a somewhat panicked Hermione dash over to where she'd sat and begin to look around.

"Hermione."

"I'm sorry, Professor. I've lost something rather important." She replied without looking up.

He walked towards her as he said, "I know. I found it on the floor a few minutes ago."

"You've read it." She said half accusation half statement of fact and placed her bag on the desk to her right.

"Yes." She deserved the truth. "How can I help?"

"I don't know? Do you know anyone in Melbourne? Can you explain to me why a simple locator spell wouldn't turn up my parents? Tell me that I didn't do more harm than good by erasing their memories of me and sending them to Australia where they were supposed to be safe." As she spoke, she paced back and forth in the aisle.

Remus reached her as she finished her outburst. He had no words so he simply opened his arms to her and she walked into his embrace. He stroked her hair and her back. He felt her arms encircle his waist as she buried her face in his chest. "I'm scared, Remus." It was said so softly that anyone else wouldn't have been able to hear her.

After a moment, she took a slow breath and turned her head to the side leaving her cheek resting against him. The sound of his heart beating steadied her and she began to explain. "Last school year when I was hunting for the horcruxes with Harry, I didn't have time to worry about them really. I felt certain I'd done everything I could to keep them safe. Even after Voldemort was defeated, I waited. Some of his followers were causing problems." As he knew far too well. "Not to mention, you'd been injured and there were the funerals for everyone we lost." She hugged him a little tighter at this. "Finally, shortly before the new school term, I decided to find my parents and bring them home. The only thing was they weren't where I'd sent them. I used every muggle means I could think of first before I contacted the Australian Ministry of Magic. They, of course, had heard about what had taken place with Voldemort and agreed to help. Unfortunately, as my parents are Muggles, they didn't find much more information than I did. Finally, they have agreed to involve the police."

"Since the Australian Ministry hasn't found any Deatheater involvement so far, I think that has to be a positive sign, Hermione. Hold tight to that." He continued the gentle stroking of her hair. It felt completely natural to have her in his arms. He wanted to tell her everything would be alright, but he knew better than most that bad things happened to people that didn't deserve it at all.

Slowly, gently he eased away from her under the guise of looking at her as he spoke, "So you've been dealing with this all on your own?"

"Well, I asked Kingsley, I mean Minister Shacklebolt, who to contact in Australia, but we haven't been in touch since."

"But Arthur and Molly know, right? Harry and Ron?"

"Not Ron's parents, they'd already been through so much. But Harry and Ron, yes…sort of." She took a breath and continued, "I mentioned before I left in September, that I was going to look for them, but I haven't brought it up again."

He stood there simply looking at her.

After a few moments, she couldn't stand the silence, "What?" she asked somewhat defensively.

He smiled and said, "I admire your strength and self-reliance, but don't cut yourself off from the people who care about you." Hermione started to protest, but he continued, "I know you don't want to burden them, but by allowing them to help you are also giving them something else to focus on outside of their grief. I know being a teacher here this year is doing that for me." When he finished speaking, he handed her the letter.

His advice struck her as 'Do as I say, not as I do.", but she got the point. She took a step back and said, "I promise, I will let them know in a couple of weeks if the muggle authorities don't turn up anything and right away if they do. At this point, it doesn't seem fair to upset them if there's no need." Realizing her response might have been a bit brusk, she added, "Thank you for listening." She picked up her belongings and walked out of his room.

As she made her way to Gryffindor Tower, she felt badly that she'd behaved like that. She was more worried than she wanted to admit even to herself that her parents were still missing. For those brief minutes in his arms, she felt like everything might turn out alright. Being held by him felt familiar, almost as if they had been like that many times before. Standing that close to him, there were now scents that she would associate with him - wood smoke, a hint of whiskey, chocolate, and chalk. The combination of aromas had settled her as had the strong beat of his heart and the rhythm of his breathing. She knew he was only being kind, but couldn't help but enjoy the touch of his large hands as they moved over her hair and back. She'd felt bereft when he pulled away. It was probably a good thing that he had, before she had done something stupid like kissing him….kissing him again, while he was awake and alert.

The door closed firmly and Remus stood there in the middle of the floor where she'd left him. He ran a hand over his face. _What the hell is wrong with you? Hermione had needed comfort and reassurance and all you could think about was how good she felt pressed against you._ His body had definitely responded to the woman he'd held in his arms. That was the primary component of the guilt that caused him to pull away from her. He finally turned away from the door and went to his desk, collected the assignment and climbed the few steps to his office. For the first time ever, he wished that the full moon would hurry up and arrive. Three days away from Miss Granger was probably best for them both.

AT&AP AT&AP AT&AP

Hermione was not in the best of moods Wednesday morning as she walked with Ginny to the Great Hall for breakfast. She'd had a series of odd dreams that had left her sleep deprived. They weren't nightmares per se, but a few did have a menacing feel while the last bordered on erotic. She hadn't been able to bring any of them into focus after she woke up. Thinking on them now, it wasn't difficult to analyze what they meant. The dark, menacing ones were indicative of her concern for her parents and who might be responsible for their being missing and the other, of course, was a result of her deepening interest in Remus Lupin. The final dream gave her a whole new appreciation for the word frustrated.

In retrospect, she found it telling that not once during her time hunting horcruxes did she ever do anything beyond kissing Ron while Harry was on guard duty. She'd like to blame the necklace's influence or credit her own moral compass demanding 'proper' behavior, but she knew that she just hadn't been interested in taking that next step.

She and Ginny claimed spaces along the Gryffindor table. Both girls immediately reached for the carafe of coffee.

"Since when do you drink this stuff?" Ginny inquired pouring the strong black liquid into two mugs.

"Since I tossed and turned most of the night and have Double Potions this morning, followed by Arithmancy and Ancient Runes. Slughorn told us last class we'd be brewing a very difficult potion for possible use by Madame Pomfrey, if our results were perfect. And you?"

"Quidditch practice, Prefect duties and then homework. I didn't get to sleep until after 2am. I noticed when I came in that you seemed to be having a bad dream; I almost woke you."

"Weird more than anything." Hermione replied taking a big gulp of the steaming beverage. She actually missed coffee. She used to drink a cup with her mum in the mornings before her parents would leave for their dental office. The errant thought brought tears to her eyes.

Ginny happened to notice and quickly handed her a cup of pumpkin juice. "I should have warned how hot it was."

Not wanting to explain, Hermione just nodded her thanks for the juice and took a sip.

The flapping of wings marked the arrival of the morning post a few minutes later. Harry's new owl, Artemis, landed in front of the girls as they were making their breakfast selections. The proud spotted brown owl had notes tied to each leg. Hermione gave the bird bits of her fruited scone and piece of apple while Ginny removed the letters. The bird gracefully departed as soon as his task was complete.

Ginny passed Hermione hers and set about opening her own. The younger girl seemed determined to read and reply to what Harry had written while hastily eating her porridge and toast with marmalade. As curious as Hermione was to see what Harry wrote to her, she decided to save it as a treat of sorts for after her grueling morning classes. Tucking it into her bag, she snuck a quick look at the head table. Remus per usual was absent.

Twenty minutes later she was seated in the familiar dungeon classroom. Professor Slughorn entered and immediately began rattling off instructions. "Please turn to page 287 of your Advanced Potion Making text. As previously mentioned, this is one of the more complicated potions you will brew. It is not the ingredients or length of time required to make it, but rather the precision and diligence necessary to complete it perfectly."

Hermione had flipped to the prescribed point and was stunned to see that they were going to be attempting the complementary draught to Wolfsbane Potion. Where Wolfsbane was given the days leading up to the full moon, this was taken the three days of the full moon. This concoction eased the aftereffects of the transformation. She always took her classes seriously and tried her best, but this grabbed her attention like nothing had since Professor Slughorn's challenge to win the phial of liquid luck. She decided to forgo her usual habit of partnering with one of the other students opting to work on her own instead.

"One last word of advice to you all," Slughorn piped up from the front of the class. "It would be in your best interest to read the instructions completely before beginning. Off you go."

Hermione skipped past the list of ingredients and went straight to the instructions. It began with a warning that nothing silver should come into contact with the potion. She thought that was obvious and had already pulled out her copper kettles and obsidian knives to use. She also removed the sterling ring her parents had given her the year they went to France. A few lines later there was a comment to take note that two items marked with a red dot needed to be added immediately after preparing. The last special prep note was that the seeds from the five milk thistle pods listed needed to soak for an hour before being added. As that was the second item in the potion, she needed to start them immediately.

She went to the student cupboard and gathered what she needed. Once the seeds had been removed and placed in the wooden owl and covered with the rosewood oil, she set the timer and began preparing the other fifteen ingredients carefully skipping the comfrey and yarrow which had to be diced and ground respectively just before they needed to be added to the mixture. She had coved the scales with paper and recalibrated them to insulate the various components from the metal. She measured the length and thickness of each stem, root and bark she prepared making certain to clean the blade between each new substance. She was not risking making any errors with Remus' potion. With five minutes to spare, she added the required amount of water to the cauldron and raised the flame to bring it to a gentle boil.

Professor Slughorn was circulating through the room watching their progress. He would make the occasional comment or suggestion about technique, but mainly just nodding or in her case smiling. She read and reread the instructions to ensure that she had the timing for adding each new item perfect. She transfigured her quill into a glass stirring rod to make sure the entire potion was blended thoroughly as she stirred it the appropriate number of times clockwise or counterclockwise depending. The flame under the cauldron had to be increased and decreased several times to bring the mixture to a boil and then return it to a simmer.

She had two steps left when Professor Slughorn called out that there was five minutes left. She knew that it would take her another twelve to get through them both. Hermione was confident that her potion was perfect up to this point and didn't want to rush or abandon it this close to completion. She knew that she was the favorite of her Arithmancy instructor and banked on her good standing to be tardy just this once.

As the rest of the class poured samples for Slughorn to grade and cleaned up their work spaces, Hermione ground the yarrow. She carefully added the powder to the new piece of paper on the scale making sure it was exact amount. She sprinkled it across the surface of the steaming liquid and then picked up the seven inch piece of blackroot. The instructions required that she stir the mixture with it three times counterclockwise and then four times clockwise making sure it didn't come in contact with the sides of the cauldron. This was the last step and god forbid she ruin the whole thing by touching the root to the metal. She cautiously slid the blackroot in and very slowly did the three revolutions to the left and then four to the right. Her hand was shaking as she lifted it out of the pot. She inspected the color of the potion and noted the curling pattern of the steam rising from it. Both were exactly as described in her text.

It was only then that she realized that the classroom was now empty save for her and Professor Slughorn, who stood at her side. "Absolutely perfect, Miss Granger. Ten points to Gryffindor for the potion and another ten for not stopping mid process. Two of your classmates were producing similar results, but opted to leave short of completing it. Such a pity too."

So will this be given to Professor Lupin?"

"Yes. I was hoping that we might brew enough today to supply him through the end of the year, but your batch and mine will get him halfway there in any case." He patted her on the arm. "Not that you need it, but if you'd like the extra credit you could take this to him for me. You can do it after your last class."

"Happy to Professor." She said with a smile. She carefully filled three phials with the restorative potion and added the cork stoppers. Hermione placed them in her topmost interior pocket of her robes. Luckily, she'd been tidying as time allowed. She performed a quick scourgify charm followed by a cooling one for her cauldron and packed away the rest of her tools. She picked her bag and hurried as fast as possible without actually running to her next class.

She quietly entered the room and took the first open seat to find that Professor Breckenridge had not yet launched into the day's lecture. He gave her a stern look as he continued to return the previous class assignments. She gave him an apologetic smile as she was handed hers; it had received a mark of one hundred ten percent. As she settled in to take notes, Hermione patted her pocket just to reassure herself that the tubes were still intact.

At the end of class, Hermione deposited her three and a half foot homework scroll on the professor's desk and made her way to the Great Hall. Normally she skipped lunch in favor of studying in the library, but decided to go on the chance that Remus might be there. Upon entering the hall, she scanned the tables. The only member of the faculty present was Professor Flitwick, who was seated at the head table.

 _No harm in asking,_ she thought as she made her way across the room to where the instructor sat.

"Excuse me, sir. I am looking for Professor Lupin. Professor Slughorn asked me to deliver something to him."

"Well, Miss Granger, I believe that he has already left the grounds. You are aware as to why, obviously." Hermione nodded, so he continued. "I'm sure whatever you have for him can wait a few days."

"Actually, Professor," Hermione confided softly, "I have Professor Lupin's potion. Is the Shrieking Shack still being used for his isolation?"

"It is. There are numerous magical barriers that go into place at sundown. You'll have plenty of time to run your errand if you go now." Professor Flitwick leaned forward slightly. "The access tunnel under the Whomping Willow was cleared for Lupin before the start of the year, so that is still the quickest route. I would suggest, however, that you return the package to Professor Slughorn and have him deliver it."

"I understand, Sir. Thank you for the information." She gave the Charms teacher a smile and turned to go. She grabbed a pear out of the bowl of fruit sitting on the Hufflepuff table as she passed by earning her a couple of disgruntled shouts as she continued out the doors. She had just under thirty minutes before Ancient Runes began which made going to the Shrieking Shack now out of the question. However, there would still be enough time after class to safely make the trip before sundown, so she chose to hold on to the potion rather than returning it to Slughorn.

Hermione was the first student to arrive. For the first time, her most interesting subject was not able to hold her attention. As is always the way when you have something you'd rather be doing, she felt time seemed to move at quarter speed. She found herself clockwatching – counting down until the end of class. Thankfully, today was largely a review in preparation of the test and ultimately the new material that would build on this knowledge. At last, the professor released them with the admonishment to read the next two chapters on Irish and Viking Runes as they would begin discussion on their modern usage immediately following the test.

Hermione swiftly exited the room and made her way to the main floor. At this time of year especially in Scotland, sunset was roughly an hour away. She passed through the large castle doors and once outside jogged down the path that lead to the Whomping Willow.

As she came up to the tree, she pulled her wand from inside her robes, "Immobiliarbus," she said stilling the branches allowing her access to the tunnel. As she entered the passage, she checked on the phials one last time. She felt all three safe and secure in her pocket. She lit her wand and began to walk.

A/N – Thank you for reading, following and especially reviewing. I promise the next update should come fairly soon as I already have most of the next chapter written. As always, I greatly appreciate your comments and constructive criticism.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and do not intend to profit from their use, but I greatly appreciate being allowed to borrow them

A/N – A heartfelt thank you to cellorocksmyworld, Luna525 and MissCar for following this story. I hope you continue to enjoy it.

Not being hindered by Harry's invisibility cloak or a need for stealth, Hermione was able to make good time to the shack. While the tunnel did not cause her to stoop, she wondered at how awkward it had to be for Remus at well over six feet tall. She finally reached end of the passage and found the trapdoor locked.

"Alohomora." She heard a slight click and she was able to push the door open. She set her bag down as she entered the dilapidated building.

"Professor Lupin?" She shouted.

The house creaked and groaned, but she heard nothing that sounded like footsteps. She ascended the staircase to the second floor. She remembered the first time she was here. How different all of their lives might have been if Harry had allowed Sirius to kill Peter Pettigrew. She shook her head at the pointless thought. Harry did the right thing and it all worked out as it was supposed to she guessed.

"Remus?" She called again. All of the doors stood open save the one halfway down the hall. She assumed that the Muffliato charm among others had been cast. She tried to physically open the door and found it was locked and remained so even after performing the Alohomora on it as well. She banged on the door which produced no noise.

She knew that the Wolfbane potion was the most critical part of helping Remus since it allowed him to retain his humanity even though undergoing the transformation. What she brewed in class was largely targeted to easing the discomfort and the demands placed on the body by becoming a werewolf. She hated to think of him suffering at all because she was late.

She looked at the door and realized that she'd been in that exact room. She doubted that it would work, but decided to try anyway. She did the counter spells to the silencing and basic shield charm. Then, concentrating with all her might on a spot just inside of the door, she apparated.

Remarkably, she found herself inside the room. As far as she could see, it was cleaner than the last time, but only in a slightly better state of repair. The dirty windows would only allow a faint light to come in at even at midday. The grime, coupled with the current time and the eighty present chance of rain made the room very dim.

She stepped further into the space and noticed what had to be Remus lying on the bed. She hurried to his side.

She shook him gently twice, "Remus." She hoped he hadn't taken a sleeping draught to help him through the metamorphosis.

He rolled onto his back and looked over at her. "Hermione?" He muttered groggily. He pushed up on his elbows causing the blanket that covered him to slide down to his waist.

She glanced away and then reached into her robes and removed one of the tubes. "I have your potion for tonight. I tried to get here as soon as I could." She held the phial out to him trying not to stare at his strong, bare chest.

He heard her heartbeat and her breathing accelerate. He watched her bite her bottom lip. And he knew without a doubt that she was aroused by him.

His hand shook as he reached out for the tube. He all but snatched it from her, uncorked it and drained the contents. He forced himself to think back over the last week. He knew he'd taken the potion that Slughorn gave him each day. It didn't seem to matter. Something was badly wrong.

"You need to leave." He ground out. Her scent surrounded him.

"It's okay, I still have about fifteen minutes before sunset." Even with her limited experience, she could see the desire in his eyes.

The urge to claim her was almost overwhelming. Everything about her called to the primal, animal side of him. It would be so easy.

"No. Get out." He said harshly. He rolled to the far side of the bed placing it between them. "Go! Now!"

She couldn't have been more stunned if he'd physically slapped her. She stepped back from the bed, tears springing into her eyes. "I'm sorry."

Her tears had him fighting to remain in control, to try to explain. "I don't want to hurt you!"

The tone of his voice as much as the words themselves finally got through to her. She backed away towards the door keeping her eyes on him.

"Hurry." His words begged her to go, but his tone called out for her to stay.

She envisioned the hall just beyond the door and spun. And went nowhere.

He moved to the end of the bed. "Put all the wards back on the door."

She tried to clear her mind and focus on her destination and spun. She opened her eyes to see him moving closer. "Stun me. Please." His voice almost a growl.

Hermione forced down her panic and started repeating the three D's over and spun one last time landing on the hallway floor. She sprung to her feet. She recast the Muffliato and added every shielding charm she could remember to the door and wall including Protego Maxima.

She stared at the door for a moment. She didn't understand what had just happened. Did something go wrong with the potion that Slughorn made?

She knew she was almost out of time. She quickly went down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she considered for a moment putting shields around the interior of the first floor, but felt certain that Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick would have done so already.

She made her way to the trapdoor and picked up her bag. She looked up at the ceiling, "Good night, Remus," she whispered even knowing full well he wouldn't hear her. She dropped into the tunnel, pulled out her wand and set the lock on the door.

"Lumos." The walk back to the castle gave her time to think about what happened. She could see a difference between what had happened when he'd missed a dose of potion compared to how he behaved tonight. Five years ago, he had completely succumbed to the transformation once the moon rose. After he became a werewolf, he hadn't recognized anyone, but immediately prior to the change he'd been fine. Just now, even though the moon wasn't up yet, it seemed like he was displaying some aggressive behavior. No, that wasn't really the right word. She pondered for a moment how she would describe it and as extensive as her vocabulary was she couldn't.

She wondered if Fleur ever noticed Bill behaving anything like this. Granted, Bill did not turn at the full moon as he'd been scratched not bitten, but she had mentioned some changes.

Hermione wished for a way to speak with Remus tonight, but even if it were possible he wouldn't be in any condition to do so. Tomorrow was a different matter entirely. She hoped he was able to sleep tonight because she was going to be there right after breakfast. Luckily, she had a free period first thing and she needed to give him the second phial anyway.

She came to the Hogwart's end of the tunnel and stilled the tree allowing her to exit safely. As she made her way to the castle entrance, she thought she could her voices from the quidditch pitch. She wondered if it was Gryffindor's team or Ravenclaw's down there practicing. Now that the sun had set, the temperature had dropped rapidly. She was glad that the Whomping Willow was relatively close to the school as her school robes didn't offer much in the way of warmth.

She went directly to her dormitory knowing that dinner wouldn't begin for another hour. She had a letter to write before she started on her homework.

"Chocolate frogs," she said to the Fat Lady, who appeared to be having tea with the young mother from a few portraits down.

"Very good, dear." She replied and waved Hermione through as the picture swung open. The young witch gave the common room a quick glance as she passed through on her way to her room and gave a wave to Ginny. She climbed the circular stairs to her floor.

She placed her bag at the foot of her bed and opened her trunk. She pulled out a single sheet of parchment, a bit of ribbon and her favorite quill along with her old DADA text. She wanted to reread the section on werewolves later. Now, however, it was going to serve as a writing pad. She'd rather use a table in the common room, but didn't want anyone to read over her shoulder.

She sat there on her bed quill at the ready, but at something of a loss as to how to pose her question. She and Fleur had gotten along well while she'd been at Shell Cottage. Hermione didn't know if they were friendly enough to ask what was actually on her mind though. Given who she was married to, she definitely didn't want the rest of the Weasleys to know. She felt she could count on Fleur's discretion, however.

 _Good evening, Fleur._

 _I would write in French, but I am so woefully out of practice I'm afraid my letter would be untranslatable. I hope this finds the three of you doing well. Please give Bill and Victorie a hug from me. I'm sure you are wondering what would prompt a letter out of the blue. I know our last exchange was thank you notes at the holiday, but I need your particular insights on something. Please forgive my cryptic request, but I would ask that you finish the rest of this letter on your own. I will vanish the remainder of it just in case Bill happens to be reading with you._

 _First off, I am perfectly well, so please reassure Bill of that. The question stems from an interaction I have had with Professor Lupin. My potions instructor had me deliver the complementary portion of the Wolfsbane potion to Lupin tonight, the first night of the full moon. Even though I was there a half an hour before sundown and the professor had taken the appropriate draughts all week, my presence seemed to aggravate him. When I held the phial out to him, I noticed when he took it from me that his hand was shaking. He wasn't violent or aggressive, but he did seem to stalk me as I was trying to leave. I know Bill's situation is different, but does any of this sound familiar? This all may be rendered moot since I plan to ask Professor Lupin about it when I take him the second dose tomorrow, but I still think your interpretation would be valuable._

 _I look forward to receiving your reply._

 _All the best,_

 _Hermione_

She placed her wand over the second paragraph and watched as the writing faded from view. She blew on the ink a little to ensure it was dry, then folded the parchment in half before tightly rolling it up and secured it with the ribbon. She'd take it to the owlery after supper. She still had a bit of time before everyone headed to the Great Hall so she opened her text and started to scan the section on lycanthropy. She skipped over the origins and reread the signs and symptoms. She was just starting on the treatment portion when Ginny opened the door.

"We're heading down to dinner. Want to come?"

"Thanks. I didn't realize the time. So no practice tonight?" She closed the book making note of the page she was on, picked up the letter for Fleur and tucked it into her pocket.

"No. Ravenclaw had the pitch reserved, but I have it scheduled for tomorrow."

They chatted amiably as they walked with the rest of the house to dinner. When they sat down at the table, Hermione remembered the letters they'd both received that morning.

"So what did Harry have to say for himself this time," she asked. "I haven't read mine yet."

Ginny's cheeks pinked slightly, "Oh this and that. Mostly he was begging forgiveness already because he doesn't think he can make the Ravenclaw match. Evidently, there is some big Auror training exercise that will be taking place that weekend, so he can't get away."

Hermione schooled her features into something suitably sympathetic she hoped. "I'm sorry. I know you were hoping that he'd be able to come. I'm sure he'll make the next one against Slytherin." Hermione hoped that this was the plausible reason he'd come up with so he could surprise Ginny at the last minute.

Just then the evening meal appeared on the table and the serious business of eating commenced. By unspoken agreement, there was no talk of classwork during supper at the Gryffindor table. Tonight the conversations around Hermione ranged from the professional quidditch league standings – the Chudley Cannons might break even this season (she was sure Ron was thrilled by that) to the Weird Sisters were breaking up which was decried by a sixth year as a blatant lie as they had just announced tour dates for the summer. While her roommates were involved in the debate, Hermione dropped a few bites of the meat from the kabob she was having into her napkin and tucked it in her pocket.

Before the desserts appeared, Ginny was called by several of her teammates further down the table. The moment the last course arrived, Hermione scooped some trifle into a bowl, grabbed a spoon and left. Ginny saw her go and Hermione mouthed "Homework." As made her way to her destination, she finished the treat and set the bowl down on a suit of armor to pick up on her way back down.

She made the long climb to the owlery dashing up the exposed last flight of steps to get out of the driving rain. "Anyone up for a flight?" she proposed to the cluster of owls trying to wait out the weather before going to hunt.

The birds ignored her. She dug into her pocket and pulled out the napkin with the meat. "Would this make the request any more interesting?" She held the enticement out. An old barn owl flew down to her. "Thank you. Letter first and then the meat." The bird cocked its head at her as if to say "Would I do that?" Hermione tapped her foot and the owl stuck out its leg. She quickly withdrew the scroll she'd tucked away, cast a silent Impervious charm on it and attached it.

"And here you are." The bird made short work of the cubes of meat. Upon getting the last bit, he fluffed his feathers, opened his wings but just before it took off Hermione grabbed the owl. "Wait, I've changed my mind." She held the bird gently against her and removed the scroll.

"Sorry," she said as she released him. Whatever that was that happened earlier would remain between them for now. Surely together they could figure out what was going on.

AT&AP AT&AP AT&AP

Hermione was awake and dressed before sunrise. She'd actually gotten only a few hours of sleep between homework, studying for the upcoming test and rereading the chapter that she'd started before dinner. However, the primary reason for her sleep deprivation was replaying those few minutes between her and Remus yesterday.

Seven o'clock found her standing just beyond the Whomping Willow tree. She was dressed in a track suit as opposed to her school uniform. Going for a run, not that she had ever been the sporty type, was at least a plausible and acceptable excuse for being out of the castle at this hour should any of her friends ask. Patting her pocket, she had a legitimate reason for her visit to the Shrieking Shack, but she didn't think the faculty would be particularly keen on it given the risk.

She pulled her wand from her sleeve and temporarily stilled the branches, so she could enter the passage safely. Once inside she released them and started to jog down the tunnel. She thought about bringing Remus something to eat and drink, but knew there had to be a plan in place for that. She arrived at the far end and found the lock intact. Undoing it, she opened the door, went in, and relocked it behind her.

She quickly made her way to the second floor. She reversed the multitude of shielding charms she'd placed on the room plus the silencing charms as well. She hesitated for a moment listening for movement inside. Hearing nothing she took a deep breath, pulled her wand and apparated.

She landed precisely where she had last evening. There was slightly more light this morning which allowed her to see the room more clearly. Specifically, the very human form curled in a ball on the bed with his back to the door. Not wanting to cause a repeat of last night, she called to him from where she was.

"Remus." He stirred slightly.

"Remus." She tried a little louder. He muttered something she couldn't make out.

She decided to risk it and moved half the distance to the bed. "Remus."

"I'm awake, Hermione." His voice was flat.

She walked a few steps closer. "How are you?"

He gave a humorless laugh. "Fine. You can go now." He remained turned away from her.

She continued across the room to the bed. She stood there for a moment looking at him. "I'm sorry," she said softly.

Her quiet words provoked him. "What in the seven levels of hell do you have to be sorry about?" He nearly shouted as he rolled over to face her. "I'm the one who nearly… I could have…."

"Remus, I'm not afraid of you."

"You bloody well should be! I have a better hold on myself this morning, but if I told you what I was thinking, you'd never want to be in the same room with me again."

"Do you want to bite me or hurt me in some other way?" She responded standing straighter. She thought she already knew the answer, however.

"Gods, no!" He replied sitting up to look her in the eyes.

"Then what makes you think for a second that I'd turn away from you."

"Because it is taking every ounce of my control not to pull you onto this bed and have you. I want to bury myself in you in until neither of us can move. And I am disgusted with myself, because I have never treated any woman that way. Something about you calls to the wolf inside of me and because I want you too, I am in very real danger of letting him win."

His admission stunned her. And now that he had told her, she could see it plainly in his eyes and the tension in his body. She didn't doubt his words for a moment, but she still wasn't frightened

"The only thing that scares me about what you just said is that you might feel differently when the full moon passes.

He looked at her in utter disbelief. "Hermione?" It was all there in that one word. Her name conveyed his surprise, relief, desire, concern and a need for confirmation.

"Yes." One word said with acceptance, confidence, tenderness and a matching desire of her own.

That desire was now almost a tangible thing between them. Remus was holding himself in check and Hermione, regardless of her bold words, did not want him to lose control.

She wanted to reach out to him, but worried something as simple as touching his arm or holding his hand might be too much. She tucked her hands into the pockets of her jacket to physically restrain her impulse and came in contact with the phial.

"My other reason for coming this morning," she said placing the tube on the bed. "I won't come back tonight, but I'll bring the last one tomorrow, if that's okay?"

He inhaled deeply and nodded. "Same time?" He clutched the blanket that covered him.

Hermione nodded and stepped back. She heard the change in his voice and saw his hand movement. It was time for her to go. "Do you need anything?" she enquired as she backed away to the spot near the door.

He shook his head. "Good bye, Hermione."

"No," she corrected. "See you soon." She gave him a warm smile, pulled out her wand and apparated out into the hall. She hastily replaced the charms on the door and left the way she came.


	5. Chapter 5

Standard disclaimer: I do not own these characters and do not intend to profit monetarily from their use. I appreciate being allowed to play in the magical world that J.K. Rowling has created.

**** WARNING: This chapter does contain content that that would garner a "M" rating. ****

A/N – Thank you again to you wonderful folks who are following my story. I hope you enjoy this chapter. As always, I would love to hear your thoughts.

Hermione's luck held until she's cleared the Whomping Willow and was climbing the steep slope to the school's entrance.

"Miss Granger?"

Hermione was startled to hear the familiar voice from the top of the hill. "Good morning, Professor Flitwick. It's a little chilly to have a picnic breakfast, isn't it?" She asked cheekily as she picked up her pace to a jog. She hoped to distract him for just long enough to get past without having to answer any difficult questions.

The diminutive instructor gave a quick laugh. "I think you know where I am heading with this." He replied lifting the hamper.

"Indeed, Sir. Watch your footing. The hill is fairly slick." Hermione responded as she sped past the professor.

"Modified sticking charm on my shoes works wonders." He informed her as he continued on his way.

"Clever." She returned. "See you in class, Professor." With that she crested the hill, although she continued to jog the rest of the way to the entrance.

She had seen little activity in the castle when she started her trip to visit Remus, but now, judging by the volume, it seemed as if most of the students were assembled for breakfast. She made the climb to Gryffindor Tower and passed through the portrait just as a couple of second years departed. Upon reaching her room, she was pleasantly surprised to find that her roommates were already gone so there wasn't a wait for the shower. She stripped down, grabbed her toiletries and headed to the bathroom.

With no reason to rush and little chance of interruption, she stood in the shower and allowed herself to think about what Remus had said. Actually, the words had been replaying in her mind ever since she left him. Now, she let herself fantasize what being fucked by Remus Lupin would be like. It was a crass word, but it fit what he had described. _I want to bury myself in you until neither of us can move._ She exited the shower some 25 minutes later much more relaxed for reasons that had nothing to do with abundant hot water.

After dressing in the usual uniform, she decided it was past time to see what Harry written. After straightening her bed, she grabbed the letter from her bag broke the seal and started to read.

" _Hi Sis,"_ it began. With her parents being gone the Fates knew where and Harry having no one but the Dursley's, whom he was just as happy not to claim, the pair decided after the Battle that they would be each other's family. Regardless of what would happen in future, whoever they would end up marrying, they would always have each other.

 _Everything is set for my visit. I even got Prof. McGonagall to allow Ginny to come to Hogsmeade after the match. No Felix potion required. I am going send Remus a letter next week to make sure he is going to the game. As it is his old house competing and it isn't the full moon, I am hoping he'll be around. My plan is to see you both during the match and then have dinner with Ginny afterwards. Madame Rosmerta has agreed to let me use the upstairs meeting room. Just for dinner, Sis. I wouldn't try anything with Ginny while she's still in school. Can you imagine what Mrs. Weasley would do to me if she found out? Not to mention all of her brothers. Best mates or not, she is still their baby sister._

 _Auror training is as difficult as McGonagall made it out to be. Thanks again for the copies of your old transfiguration and charm notes. They've been dead useful. If it weren't for Kreacher making sure I eat whenever I get home, I'd have starved by now._

 _Got to stop here. Reading to do before I go to bed and an early start tomorrow. The big training exercise is really next weekend, so we are doing lots of practice drills to get ready._

 _Give my best to Hagrid too, but don't tell him I'm coming. You know how terrible he is with secrets._

 _Love,_

 _Harry_

The line about Hagrid made her chuckle. He real was awful with secrets. She refolded the letter and placed it in pocket of her school robes. Maybe she'd show it to Remus tomorrow.

She decided to head down to have breakfast and officially start her day.

AT&AP AT&AP AT&AP

Her smile gave him hope and then she apparated.

Hermione was a true Gryffindor. He worried that he'd scared her off for good with his erratic behavior the night before. He should have known better given the much more threatening situations she'd been in during the last several years. He was still trying to understand his reaction to her. Why hadn't the Wolfsbane potion been able to quell the wolf entirely? He hadn't exhibited any of these traits when Snape had been made it for him.

He was still shocked that instead of being repulsed by hearing he wanted her, she was worried that his interest was fleeting. Of the two of them, he was the one that should be more concerned with being a novelty that would pass leaving him alone again. She was a beautiful, both outside and in, with a bright future ahead of her. He couldn't see a poor, scarred, much older werewolf being the person she chose. The two of them would need to have a long conversation when he was past the full moon and less susceptible.

With his wand safely hidden in his room at Hogwarts, he could do nothing until one of the faculty arrived to check on him bringing food and clean clothes. He paced the bed chamber. He remembered in his youth the destruction he would wreck on the furniture in a mad effort to escape this room. Now, aside from slight damage to the bed when he vented his frustration over Hermione, it was in the same condition as when he arrived.

Having nothing better to do, Remus had laid back down. Professor Flitwick opened the door some 20 minutes later.

Before he'd taken two steps, Remus' voice rang out, "Good morning, Filius."

"Dammit, Remus, you startled me," the wizard yelped, "I thought you were still asleep."

"Sorry. Good for your heart though. Gets the blood pumping."

"If I wanted that, I'd take up jogging like Miss Granger." He replied shaking his head. "I brought you your breakfast, clothes, the paper and the other things you asked for." With that, he floated the basket to where Remus was now sitting up in the bed.

 _Well done Hermione,_ Remus thought as he snagged the pants out of the basket. Being naked before you transform is much easier on the wardrobe, but the reverse tends to be a bit awkward for everyone. He slid to the far side of the bed and pulled them on. That act brought him up short. _Merlin's beard! How much of an eye full did Hermione actually get last night?_ It hadn't even register at the time, but he'd been stark naked as he stalked her. He removed a shirt and pulled that on as well.

Remus excused himself to the loo in the hall. When he returned, he saw Filius had started a fire for him.

"I know I say it every month, but I appreciate your help. Do you have time to join me for some tea this morning?" Asked Remus as he crossed the room to grab the basket and then joined Flitwick where he stood in the middle of the room.

"A quick one, yes." With that, he conjured a pouf to sit on while Remus set up a picnic for himself.

"Would you mind?" Remus asked holding the teapot and the plate of food out to Filius, who cast a silent warming charm over both. Placing those on the blanket, Remus reached into the basket came up with two cups. He filled both handing his friend the cup with just tea and added milk to his own.

The two men chatted amiably about how their respective houses were doing in race for House Cup and in the Quidditch standings amongst other things like the three pranksters in Ravenclaw attempting to follow in Fred and George Weasely's footsteps. Fifteen minutes later, Remus had finished his breakfast, removed the items he wanted from the basket and repacked the dishes.

Flitwick picked up the basket, walked to the door. "I don't remember who is supposed to bring you supper tonight, but I'm sure it's sorted."

"See you in a couple of days." Remus listened as the other wizard made his way down the stairs and out of the house. While he still had some energy left, Remus took the quill and parchment that been in the basket and began making some notes about the differences between his recent transformations and the ones while Severus had made his potion.

AT&AP AT&AP AT&AP

Hermione remained behind after transfiguration class ended to speak with Professor McGonagall. She had been glad that the now headmistress of the school had been able to remain an instructor.

"Professor, I know that we covered the theory on human transformation during our third year, but there was no practical portion. I have been wondering if there would the chance to learn the animagus spell."

"Actually, Miss Granger, I am going to offer the option to meet outside of class to those students interested in attempting it. As you know, it does take considerable skill, concentration and determination. Not to mention, that many witches and wizards are unable to master this particular transfiguration regardless of their best efforts. Many students don't feel comfortable with the risk. The list will go up tomorrow and the first meeting will be next Saturday morning after breakfast ending well before the quidditch match."

"Thank you, Ma'am." Hermione said with a smile and departed for Charms class.

The rest of the day passed like most. Dinner in the Great Hall excellent as always, although she ate hastily in order to get to her homework. Hermione said a quick hello to Ginny as Gryffindor's quidditch team arrived just as she was heading to the library. It had been slow going as her thoughts strayed far more often than she would have liked. She hoped that things went smoothly for Remus tonight.

Hermione sat in bed going over her dictaquill notes from Muggle Studies. Without the use of a timeturner she was unable to officially take the class, but her old instructor allowed her to audit it. She was only half way through the day's lecture when she would swear she heard the howl of a wolf. She had only heard a wolf call once during the years she'd been at Hogwart's and it had been the night Remus had forgotten to take his potion when Peter Pettigrew came back.

 _It can't be Remus, she thought. Professor Slughorn made sure he took the Wolfsbane potion just like Snape had, so he should be sleeping through the full moon_. She listened intently, but the sound was not repeated. I must have just imagined it.

She decided to take it as a sign that she needed sleep. She'd had precious little the night before and needed to be up and out of the castle early if she wanted to go to the Shrieking Shack and still make her first class on time. She rolled up her notes and did the counterspell to extinguish the flames she was using to study by. Within minutes, she was fast asleep.

 _She was running through the woods at night. The bright, round moon could be seen beyond the skeletal branches above her. He was gaining on her. It wasn't far. Home was almost with in sight. With only meters left, her mate reaches her side. Their run finished, they enter the den together. They laid down and curled up together content_.

The dream shifted _. His warm body spooning her. His leg between hers allowing his fingers access to tease her clit. She could feel his sex pressed against her. She moved her bottom against his hard cock and shifted her legs slightly further apart. His response was swift and sure. He pulled her under him and raised her hips slightly and slid himself into her. He continued to rub her clit as he drove into her faster and harder bringing them both to a shattering climax. He remained joined to her as he moved them back to their sides_. _His arm wrapped possessively around her._

Hermione startled awake. Both dreams were so intense and so clear. She could feel the cold air and smell the woods. It seemed to be perfectly natural to be running on four legs. Even more vivid was the second dream. She had not seen her dream lovers face, but knew it was Remus. She could actual feel his fingers teasing her body and his calloused hands gripping her hips as he thrust into her. As aroused as she was, she knew that release would be the quickest way back to sleep. Unlike earlier that day, she managed not to moan the name who was the focus of her erotic thoughts as she brought herself to climax.

Thankfully, any dreams she had the rest of the night left no impression when she woke. As she dressed in her uniform and robes, she wondered if she should be worried about her preoccupation with Remus Lupin. It was more likely that she was just finally behaving typically for her age.

She made the trip to the shack once again. As she climbed into the house from the tunnel she heard movement upstairs. Hermione wondered if it was one of the professors making their daily checks. She was hesitant to call out even though she did have the third phial of the recovery potion to give him. She quietly climbed to the second floor. As she walked towards the room, she could tell that the usual wards weren't in place.

"Hello?"

"Remus? What's going on?"

"I managed to move the bed in front of the door last night because of some type of mix up kept anyone from showing up. Unfortunately, now I really don't have the strength to move it."

"I have my wand. I can move it after I apparate in. Is the space in front of the fireplace clear?"

"Yes, but" She appeared in the room. "wait."

She turned toward his voice. "Oh!" She closed her eyes and turned toward the fireplace. She felt her face go bright red. "I'm so sorry. Transformation would bring you back nude. I didn't even think about not having your clothes in the room. Where are they?"

"In the bathroom down the hall." Remus replied unable to keep the amusement out of his voice.

With that, she popped out of the room and returned to the same spot less than 30 seconds later. This time with her eyes firmly closed. "Here are your shirt and pants." She held them out in his general direction.

He chuckled and walked to where she was standing and waited.

She could tell he was standing right in front of her. She could feel the heat radiating off him.

He didn't know if was trying to tempt her or test himself. Perhaps a bit of both. He removed the pants from her hand and zipped himself up. "You can open your eyes now."

"You forgot something." She said shaking his shirt. She lifted her head and opened her eyes.

She couldn't help but reach out. He looked exhausted and he seemed to have lost 5 kilos overnight. His eyes though still had their usual warmth and humor. His gaze held hers as she raised her free hand to gently caress his cheek. He turned into her touch. She stood there completely lost in the green of his eyes mesmerized by the golden flecks and rim. Slowly, her sense of responsibility demanded that she get moving. She dropped her gaze reluctantly and stepped back. Her foot caught the edge of the fireplace and she started to fall. Remus caught her by arms saving from crashing into the grate, but the motion pulled him slightly off balance.

It was that precise moment that an already aggravated Professor McGonagall apparated into the room.

"What in the name of Godric Gryffindor is going on here?"

Remus straightened up and made sure Hermione had her balance back. "This is decidedly not what it looks like."

"I was just bringing Professor Lupin his last dose of the recovery potion that I brewed in Professor Slughorn's class. And I tripped and he caught me before I fell into the fireplace and then you appeared. And I was actually just leaving because I need to get to class."

"Here you go, Sir." Hermione reached into the pocket of her robes and pulled out the phial and turned slightly while she searched so that when handed him both his shirt and the potion she could mouth, "I'm sorry."

"Wait in the hall, Miss Granger. You and I will have words on the walk back."

Hermione opened her mouth to reply, but received a glare that had previously been reserved for dealings with the likes of Dolores Umbridge. She merely squeaked "Yes, Ma'am," and disapparated to the hall.

Remus had had dealings with Minerva McGonagall as both man and boy and he was hard pressed to come up with a time when he'd seen her this angry.

She stomped over to him casting the Muffliato on the room as she went. "Well, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"That you came in on exactly what Hermione described. She tripped and I caught her."

"Remus, she is a nineteen year old girl."

"I would submit that she hasn't been a girl since before the war started."

Minerva made a shocked gasp. She made to use her wand.

"What? Oh! Not like that! I only meant that she has been an adult for that length of time. Shouldering the responsibilities that many wizards twice her age haven't had to bear."

McGonagall looked somewhat appeased by his clarification.

"She is a remarkable young witch. When I met her as I third year, I saw for myself how bright, capable, loyal and compassionate she was. Nothing in the years since has changed my opinion. In many ways, Hermione reminds me of Lily. Lily was unwavering in her support, but perfectly willing and able to kick my arse or James' should the situation call for it. Hermione is tough like that too."

Minerva watched him as he spoke. She wondered if he even realized he'd been using Granger's given name the whole time. She was slightly surprised by the pairing, but they made far better sense than others she'd seen through the years.

"Remus, listen carefully to me. I cannot condone a romantic relationship between a teacher and a student, period. Regardless of how I feel about them individually. Regardless that if 4 months from now I heard the same two people were together, I would most likely be quite pleased. For now, she is your student and therefore you two can have no further romantic involvement until after she matriculates. Do I make myself perfectly clear?"

Remus opened and closed his mouth twice, both pleased and offended by what she'd said. Common sense won out and he simply answered, "Yes, you do."

"When you were a student, Dumbledore trusted you and you let him down, but he gave you a second chance. Break your word to me about this and you will find yourself missing favorite bits of your anatomy." She broke eye contact and lowered her gaze pointedly before raising her eyes back to his. "Just so we are on the same page."

With that, she thrust the hamper that she'd been holding into his hands. She performed a silent levitation charm and moved the bed back to its proper position across the room.

"I will expect to see you in the Great Hall for breakfast tomorrow. Good day, Lupin." With that, she removed the silencing charm and left.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters and do not profit from their use

A/N – A special shout out to Pinup95 & Journalism13 for adding this story to their favorites. Thanks also to MischiefandLies-LoveandRespect, biologygirl217, emmi75 for following it.

Apologies to all for the delay on publishing this chapter. Your patience and continued support is much appreciated.

Hermione was pacing in the hallway just beyond Remus' door at the Shrieking Shack. She wondered what was going on in there. What McGonagall might be saying to him.

Less than 5 minutes later, the Headmistress of Hogwarts apparated to the top of the staircase a few meters away. "Come along Miss Granger or you won't be able to even grab a piece of toast before class."

"Yes, Ma'am." She replied looking back at the door. Before Hermione turned to descend the stairs, Remus opened the door. His expression told her nothing about how things had gone or what she might expect over the next few minutes.

She caught up with Professor McGongall at the door leading to the tunnel. Hermione went through first to help the elder witch as a matter of politeness.

McGonagall wasted no time launching into their discussion; her tone just as harsh as the one she had used with Remus. "Lumos. Hermione, you know that just as at muggle schools, relationships of a romantic nature between a student and a teacher are forbidden."

"Professor, I swear nothing"

McGonagall spoke over Hermione's objection, "The fact that you are of age and have known each other socially outside of school for several years is irrelevant. In four months time, you will graduate and I dare say no one would be upset to learn of your involvement. But until that time, you will have no contact with him beyond your Defense Against the Dark Arts class and in the public spaces such as the Great Hall or the quidditch matches." She reached out and placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "I ask you to bear in mind that as the instructor, the consequences for Professor Lupin are much more severe should you ignore my warning."

"I understand, Professor." Hermione replied and continued down the path.

Several minutes later, Hermione spoke again. "Ma'am, for the record, nothing has happened between Professor Lupin and myself. The situation you found us in was exactly as I explained." Minus the part where I accidently apparated in on him naked as the day he was born.

"I believe you and I have to admit to being relieved to hear that." I am also not blind. He has always had a soft spot for the girl and something tells me since his family died those feelings may have developed further.

The pair walked on in silence both lost to their respective thoughts. Hermione's were centered on a possible work around that would allow for her to at least stay in contact with Remus while not violating the intent of McGonagall's restriction. Maybe a note added at the bottom of her homework assignment in invisible ink? Or a separate piece of parchment rolled in with it?

When they reached the end of the tunnel, Hermione pressed the knot to still the branches. Before she could pass through the opening, Professor McGonagall stopped her.

"I trust that you do understand that my decision was made with your best interest in mind. I would ask that you do not attempt to circumvent the parameters I set forth."

"Ma'am, you have been very clear about the fraternization rule here at Hogwarts and I accept it as a reasonable policy." _In principle, went unspoken. "_ And while I have done my fair share of rule breaking with Harry over the last seven years, I think you know it is not my general nature." _Unless driven to it._

She stepped out and assisted the Headmistress up the slight incline.

"If you will excuse me, Professor. I would like to grab a scone and a piece of fruit before I have to be in class." Without waiting to be released, Hermione turned and jogged up the slope to the castle and entered the Great Hall.

***Meanwhile***

Remus watched Hermione follow McGonagall down the stairs. He hadn't been able to give the young witch any kind of reassuring gesture. He stepped out of the room to walk to the loo. Minerva had a valid point; it was a rule that he never would have believed he would be so close to breaking. The bitter dose of reality however did little to dissuade the wolfish side of his personality that Hermione needed to be his.

It had taken a huge effort to put on the clothes that she had retrieved for him rather than pull her into his arms and divest her of her own. He had both amazed and amused when he noticed she had her eyes closed. She truly did trust him completely and evidently was a good deal less experienced that he would have believed. His instinct to protect her, even from himself, superseded the one to claim which somehow allowed him to stay control while she touched his face.

He returned to the room and began laying out breakfast for himself. It bothered him more than he cared to admit that Minerva thought even for a moment that he was forcing himself on Hermione. If he was going to be fair, had he come upon anyone else in the same situation he would have stunned the man first and asked questions after. He forced himself to eat the eggs, rashers, and potatoes. Exhaustion pulled at him. He hadn't slept after he transformed. On the hand, he hadn't thrown himself against the bed trying to move it out of place. He knew everyone was safe if he remained contained, but couldn't help the howl of frustration he vocalized at one point.

Tomorrow he would talk with Slughorn and perhaps Poppy as well. The wolfsbane potion wasn't as effective as it had been when Snape brewed it and he needed to know why. He hoped it wasn't that he was developing a tolerance to it.

***AT&AP***AT&AP***AT&AP***

Remus Lupin entered the Great Hall the next morning through the door nearest the staff table. He had done so hoping to draw as little attention to himself as possible. Aside from the Headmistress' position at the center of the table and the deputy headmaster's chair to its right, the rest of the staff was free to sit wherever they chose along its length. As he was one of the last to arrive, he was fortunate that there was a place not far from Horace.

As he settled into his seat, he took the opportunity to look over at the Gryffindor table. He was not surprised to find Hermione already seated and looking his way. She was doing a reasonable job of appearing to be focused on the person across from her, but he could tell by the change in her expression when she caught sight of him. Besides Marauders and Lily, the last person to look at him with that kind of concern and caring was Nym. Hermione was a genuinely sympathetic soul. Pity and disgust he saw more frequently, but not from her, ever. He continued to move his gaze around the hall. He purposefully kept from looking back at Hermione.

He served himself a sampling of the different options on the table while chatting with Professor Sinistra and Breckinridge. He noticed that McGonagall seemed to be keeping an eye on both himself and Hermione. He nodded to her when he noticed her looking in his direction a second time. Minerva sat up even taller in her chair and narrowed her eyes slightly, before engaging Filius in conversation once again.

Remus observed Hermione preparing to leave so he stood and walked over to Horace. He waited until the older wizard was done chewing to tap in on the shoulder.

"Remus, my boy, you look awful. What can I do for you?"

"I was hoping you might have time to talk later this afternoon about my potion."

"Certainly. As it so happens, I plan to be in my classroom working on that very thing this afternoon. Feel free to drop in any time after lunch."

"Thank you, Horace." As he returned to his seat, he caught a glimpse of Hermione walking out of the Hall. He sat down and poured himself another cup of tea and buttered another piece of toast and added marmalade. To give himself something to do and to reassure McGonagall that he no intention of following Miss Granger, he prepared a list of what he needed to do for the practical on Monday and a brief outline for his classes for the rest of the week. He allowed 20 minutes to pass, said his good byes and made his way to his room. He magically locked the door behind him and collapsed on his bed. He hoped a brief nap would help prepare him for the rest of the day.

***AT&AP***

Hermione began to arrange her books and papers on the study desk for maximum efficiency. She only had a few hours before Professor Slughorn would be hold open hours in the Potion Room. She wanted to see if he would allow her to attempt the wolfsbane potion for her final project in his class. Because of the length of time required to brew it, its complexity and the expense of some of the ingredients, she was prepared for him to reject her request at which point she was going to ask to observe the next time he concocted the substance for Remus. She felt quite anxious that she learn how to create this potion. She worried that if Remus left the school or if Slughorn retired, again, Remus might have to do without it. She was determined that scenario not happen.

She made good use of her time finishing her Charms and Potions homework and beginning her review for the Defense Against the Dark Arts practical. She was tempted to simply cast a Notice Me Not spell on the corner table and leave her things, but decided against it. Hermione stopped briefly in the Great Hall to grab a sandwich from the covered platter on her house table. She made short work of her lunch as continued her trek to the dungeon classroom and went inside.

The torches were lit, but she didn't see or hear the professor. She placed her bag on the front table and walked to the door that she believed led to either his private lab or his quarters and knocked. When she didn't hear anything after thirty seconds, she tried a second time slightly louder. Still getting no response, she sat down to wait. She pulled out the reference book she'd checked out about Damocles Belby and his discovery of the current lycanthropy treatment. She felt if she was going to undertake creating it for Remus, she wanted as thorough an understanding of the process as possible.

She was pulled from her reading by a familiar voice. "Miss Granger? To what do I owe the pleasure?"

She turned to see Professor Slughorn followed by a certain rumpled, wan, sandy haired professor. "Good afternoon, Sir. I was under the impression you were having open lab time today and I was hoping to speak with you about my choice of final project." She fought her instincts to go to Remus and ask what he needed. She wanted to make sure he'd seen Madame Pomfrey and allowed her to provide whatever help she could.

"You are quite right about today, but I need to have a conversation with Professor Lupin first. You are welcome to wait, but I might be a bit."

She gave them a small smile and replied, "I don't mind. I'll just continue with my reading." Both men took notice of the title of the book she gestured toward.

With that, the two wizards continued through the classroom and entered the door Hermione had knocked on earlier. Remus risked a quick look back at the young witch to find her watching him. At last, he was able to give her a smile that hopefully she would interpret as sign that he was alright. He was tempted to leave the door ajar so that she could hear the conversation, but not knowing if other sixth or seventh year students might arrive, he closed it behind them.

"I'll get right to it Horace, so I don't keep you from your students. I think there may be a problem with the potion. Or perhaps I am developing some kind of tolerance to it." Remus passed through a short hall into the Potions professor's office. He saw the door to Slughorn's quarters open and proceeded to it.

Slughorn waved him in as he built up the fire a bit. Where Remus' living space was almost monastic, Horace's was the epitome of excess. He had never been one to live simply, but having gone through the war, the man's enjoyment of his creature comforts had risen to a new level. Two matching oversized and overstuffed silk brocade covered arm chairs sat on either side of a short plush, dark green velvet couch. The pieces rested on an intricate Persian rug which faced the cheerily crackling fire bracketed by carved black granite hippogriffs.

Horace took a seat in one of the two chairs and Remus on the end of the couch closest to him. "I have never heard of someone developing a tolerance to wolfsbane, although I'm sure it's possible. What kind of issues are you having?"

"I am not transforming before the full moon, but my wolf tendencies are very strong whereas before I was perfectly fine right up until the moon had completely risen. The potion does allow me to keep my humanity intact after I transform, but I can't rest; I pace all night." He briefly considered mentioning his sex drive, but didn't want to have that conversation with anyone least of all Slughorn. The man was a horrible gossip and the last thing he needed was for his desire for Hermione to become common knowledge. "Also my sensitivity to light, sound and smells is greatly increased again less than without the potion, but stronger than previously."

"That is peculiar. Of course the main thing is that you aren't injuring yourself or others during the full moon and have relief from the worst of symptoms the days adjacent. If I hadn't brewed it myself, I'd say this dose had been diluted somehow. "

"Is there any chance something is wrong with the ingredients? Were they processed appropriately? Collected when they were supposed to be?"

"The school has been using the same supplier for years for the more esoteric components like lacewing flies or boomslang skin and Professor Sprout grows the majority of the plants in the greenhouses. I know she has a very detailed harvesting schedule that she adheres to. I don't think she grows the aconite though, but I can't imagine Underhill's would jeopardize their reputation by stocking tainted product."

"Is there any way to test its potency? I don't want to risk hurting someone."

"I understand. I certainly don't want my abilities called into question. I will check into it. Leave it to me."

Remus loathed not following up on it himself, but Slughorn in his capacity of Hogwart's Potions instructor was more likely to get answers. He nodded his head. "I'll be on my way then and allow you to get to your students. Thank you, Horace."

"Certainly my good fellow. Would you tell Miss Granger that I'll be right there?"

"Of course." Remus made his way back to the Potions classroom. Hermione was still alone. He walked towards her stopping several feet away.

"The professor will be with you shortly." Logic was winning out over desire. The full moon had played into his heightened drive, but Remus still craved contact with her. He longed to smooth the furrow between her brows and hold her close while he reassured her that he was fine.

"Good to see you, Sir. How are you feeling?" Hermione asked politely all the while her eyes scanned him.

"As well as can be expected." He smiled and she flushed slightly. Hermione could hear Slughorn making his way to the classroom.

"Harry sends Moony his regards." He was caught off guard when she whispered his Marauder nickname. Anyone else would have heard, Harry sends his regards. "I heard the weather might be bad for the practical on Monday. I quite enjoyed the reading you assigned as homework for it."

"Knowing what or who you're up against can make all the difference. I will play Monday by ear. The last thing I want is Madame Pomfrey angry with me for putting my entire class in the infirmary." He was baffled by the mention of the reading. She'd been over it well before this week and had even taken exception to the lack of depth of the information in the text. "Have a good weekend Miss Granger. Goodbye, Horace."

Remus was still making his way out of the dungeon classroom when Slughorn spoke to Hermione, "So Miss Granger, Damocles Belby. A little light reading?" Remus paused outside the door. He was justifiably curious as to what she was going to say.

"Actually, background information as I am hoping you'll allow me to brew the Wolfsbane potion for my final project."

"I'm afraid not Miss Granger. Due to the expense of the ingredients, I can't authorize that as a NEWT level project. Typically, you would need to be apprenticing for a Potion Master rating to attempt it."

"I see. That being the case, might I be allowed to observe the next time you create the elixir? Perhaps even assist if possible?"

Remus heard footsteps coming his direction, so he was forced to move away before hearing the answer. Hermione was quite something. That she would be willing take on an extra project in addition to the class load she already carried, astounded him. It took him back to the days when Sirius and James became animagus to help him through the trials that each full moon brought. He couldn't help but wonder what Hermione's form might be if she ever learned the spell.

"Let me consider your request, Miss Granger. I won't be starting the next batch for another few days. If I allow it, your observation would only be permitted when it did not conflict with your other classes and would not excuse from any assigned classwork of mine."

"Of course, Sir." Several students entered the room. "I will consider other options for my final project and speak with you after class. Thank you." Hermione shoved the reference book into her bag and exited the room. Once in the hall she looked left and right, hoping to see Remus still nearby, but of course he had gone on his way. Sighing, she turned left towards the main passage to return to the library and several more hours of studying.

***AT&AP***AT&AP***AT&AP***

As the Gryffindors made their way to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, Hermione heard a good bit of discussion as to whether they would be having the practical outdoors as scheduled. The weather had turned foul with strong gusty winds and temperatures just above freezing which allowed for sleet and freezing rain as opposed to snow.

Upon arriving there, they noticed all the desks pushed back against the walls.

"Doing a bit of improvising given the weather," stated the professor from the far end of the room. "Please put your bags and your wands on a desk as you come in."

"At some point in a fight, it is entirely possible you may lose your wand. You may be disarmed or have it jarred from your grasp in some way. Your survival can come down to your ability to do wandless magic. It requires greater focus and uses a great deal of energy, but being able to create a shield or do a summoning charm can give you a chance to escape or get back in the fight."

"Just like being able to do non-verbal spells it will take a good bit of practice. No one should be surprised if your first attempts don't meet with success. We'll begin with a shield charm. Everyone spread out. Think about the motion you make with your wand. On three, say the word and use the gesture. One, two, three."

Fifteen voices shouted "Protego." There were several flickers of energy and two full formed shields. Hermione looked stunned at Neville's.

"Twenty points to Gryffindor. Well done, Neville. How long have you been working on that?"

"Professor Flitwick showed us once last year when things started getting really bad in the school. The Carrows were very displeased with him, but I kept at it on my own. It came in handy a few times." Lupin nodded.

"Neville just told you the trick of it. Practice. Like all other magic, repetition is what make you proficient. When your body and mind respond without having to consciously think of what you need them to do, that is when you have acquired mastery." Lupin patted Neville on his back. "Alright, everyone once again. Focus on what you want to do. Remember the motion you make with your wand. On three – one, two, three.

Again, fifteen voices called "Protego." This time the majority of the class managed to generate at least a pulse of energy.

"Well done, all of you. How are you feeling? Tired? Weak?" The professor noticed a couple of nods and several more who looked away from his gaze. "As I mentioned, wandless magic is very draining. Those are perfectly normal reactions, but, as you train you grow stronger. Hermione, have you ever tested how many you can shield or for how long?"

"No, Professor. I do know I can shield at least two, but I never really tested for how long I could hold it."

"And you, Neville?"

"I managed to shield myself for a couple of minutes, before…um" He shook his head to chase away the memory. "And I think the largest I created was for three just for a few seconds until I could grab my wand."

"Very good. Let's have you two pair off and test how long each of you can hold your shield while the other attacks. The rest of us will continue on as we were."

Neville walked over to Hermione. "Your choice. Do you want to defend or attack?"

"I could use the practice on my shield. Can you do a wandless summoning spell?"

Neville smiled. "Accio my wand." There was a slight thud as though something fell to the floor before a slight smack as Neville's wand placed itself in his outstretched hand.

"Show off," sassed Hermione with a smirk. The last year had been very difficult for Neville, but being in charge of the student resistance at Hogwart's had brought him new confidence, so instead of being put off by her comment, he nodded in acknowledgement.

They stepped off ten paces. "On three," the young man suggested. "One, two, three!"

Hermione cast her shield and she waited. Fifteen seconds passed and she was still waiting for Neville to throw a spell her way. At thirty seconds, she could feel the strain and suddenly three jinxes shot her way. Wordlessly her so called friend sent the jelly legs jinx, petrificus totalus and a bat boogey hex towards her. She managed to hold up against the barrage.

Sweating now and strength waning, she managed to spit out, "Is that the best you can do?"

Neville grew grim. In rapid succession he said, "Avis." "Impedimenta." "Rictusempra." And added a silent 'Incarcerous' for good measure.

The final spell broke through her barrier and Hermione went down bound head to foot in ribbons. The ensuing thud drew the attention of everyone who hadn't already given up all pretext of trying to produce a shield.

Remus forced himself not to race to her side. Neville was standing there stunned at what he'd just done. "Well done, Neville. Good strategy, but if you would?"

"Oh, right! Sorry Hermione." He said as he did the counterspell. He reached out his hand to help her up.

She waved him off choosing to just sit there for a moment. She felt as though she'd run ten kilometers.

Remus made his way to her summoning his empty teacup from his desk as he walked. He transfigured it into a drinking glass and then tapped it saying 'Aguamenti' to fill it with water. "Here," he said. "This will help a little."

Hermione took the glass. "Thank you." She drained the cup of half its contents. She couldn't believe she'd been bested even if it was the purpose of the exercise. Thank Merlin, it was here in school.

"Alright everyone, back to it. Neville, if you would help out your classmates for a moment."

"Are you sure?"

"You have a good handle on this. I'll be with you shortly." Neville nodded and moved off towards the rest of the class.

"Are you alright?" Remus extended his hand to Hermione. He enjoyed the tingle of awareness as she allowed him to pull her to her feet. He allowed himself to put his other hand on her arm to make sure she was steady before letting go and stepping back.

"My pride amongst other things may be slightly bruised, but I'm fine." She saw Remus eyes gleam with amusement and liked the way his smile took years off his features.

She took another drink of the water he'd given her. "Are you ready to have your go at him?" His eyes searched her face trying to detect if she was any worse off than she was letting on.

"Nearly," she replied. She desperately wished he could hold her.

"Very good. Finish your water and I'll send Neville over." Remus wanted to pull her into his arms, kiss the top of her head and tell her how well she'd done, but he made himself turn and walk across the room instead.

Hermione watched as Remus crossed to Neville and spoke with him for a few moments. The professor patted the younger man on the back and gestured towards where she was waiting.

She made herself stand up straight. She threw back her shoulders straining for every last bit of height. As he came within speaking distance she said, "Now, it's your turn."


	7. Chapter 7

Standard disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters or original concept and do not intend to profit from their use. Many thanks to the brilliant JKR for allowing us to play with them.

A/N: Greetings to the story's new followers and those lovely souls who have favorited it. Thank you for your continuing support and patience while I battled my creative block.

Hermione looked over to where Neville was doubled over bracing his palms on his knees. The young man was pale and sweating. No small wonder after holding up his wandlessly erected shield under her steady stream of spells for so long.

Beyond them the class had broken into applause. A loud whoop sounded that had to have come from Ginny. Neville blushed as he straightened and offered a quick wave in acknowledgement.

While the class was distracted congratulating the young man, Remus called for a school house elf. When the female elf appeared, Remus asked for fifteen cups and 2 pitchers of pumpkin juice for his class. The blue eyed elf nodded in consent of the request and disapparated.

Lupin walked to the front of the classroom and made his way to Neville. "Am I right, Hermione, that your classmate here held for 2 minutes?"

"Yes, Sir."

"How are you feeling young man?" Remus looked on as Neville tried to camouflage his trembling.

"Done in." He responded honestly drawing a laugh from the class.

Remus grinned. "And rightly so. That was brilliant work. Ten points to Gryffindor."

As he finished speaking, there was a slight pop and two trays appeared on a nearby bookcase. The professor drew his wand and levitated trays to his desk.

"Let's take a short break. Everyone grab a chair." He moved behind the desk to start pouring out the beverage. Hermione joined him doing the same with the second pitcher.

Lupin handed Neville the first glass and shooed him towards a seat one of his friends had retrieved for him. The rest of the class made their way to the desk to grab a cup and then return to their seats.

Hermione poured juice into the last cup from the tray and handed it to Remus trying not to react when their fingers touched briefly. She then used the transfigured cup that had held her water and poured her own.

Remus cleared his throat and moved to sit on the corner of his desk facing his advanced students. "As you all saw, holding a wandless shield for an extended amount of time is very draining. At some point, your energy or concentration will give out and whatever you are trying to deflect will get through leaving you injured or worse defeated." He took a moment to let his words sink in.

"With this being the case, can anyone tell me why being able to produce a wandless shield is so valuable a skill for a member of the DMLE, an Auror or Unspeakable?"

Remus noticed Hermione shifting in her seat. It was obvious to him that she knew the answer, but was holding off to allow one of the other students an opportunity to contribute.

Hermione's sacrifice was capitalized on by her blond Ravenclaw friend, Luna, who raised her hand. The professor acknowledged her.

"If they are able to produce a wandless shield," she supplied, "they can use their wand to cast a hex or charm."

"Correct. No witch or wizard can operate two spells at the same time with a wand as you already know. It is an either or situation – defend or attack. But, with enough concentration and practice, it is possible to perform both wandless and wand driven magic simultaneously." Remus watched as many of the students shook their heads at the thought of being able to do both.

"Think of it like this; the drummer in your favorite band is able to use his or her feet to keep the baseline tempo while both of their hands beat out a completely different pattern. A simpler example is being able to rub your stomach and pat your head whilst you sing your favorite song."

Remus stood up and began to walk around the room while his right hand patted the top of his head, his left hand made a circular motion on his stomach and he recited several stanzas of the St. Crispin's Day speech ending back at his desk.

After a smattering of applause, Ginny piped up, "You didn't sing."

"Trust me," came his immediate response, "no one wants to be subjected to that." That earned him a few chuckles.

Hermione had come close to giggling as Remus began his demonstration, but his voice as he delivered the impassioned lines moved her. She was willing to bet the man could actually sing quiet well.

"Alright everyone, form groups of three and try the non-magical equivalent. You can sing or recite lyrics or poetry." He paused for a moment, "No limericks though, Seamus." The class laughed again as Seamus gawped at being called out just as the thought had been forming.

For the next 15 minutes, Lupin walked around stopping to watch the different groups. By the end, everyone was able to perform the correct movements while singing or reciting.

"Now we will spend the rest of class trying to create a shield wandlessly while casting a spell."

By the end of class, there had been several unintentional injuries to students who forgot to lower their shield before casting their charm. Lupin noticed two students who were still having difficulties creating a stable shield at all.

"That is all for today. Homework is listing in greater detail the benefits and drawbacks to wandless magic. I would also like to hear your opinion of which is more beneficial wandless or wordless magic. Please be able to defend your position. Four inches minimum on each question. Don't forget to leave your homework in the tray."

Hermione placed her slightly longer piece of parchment with the rest. Her classmates were well acquainted with her need to outdo them all, so thought nothing of the fact that her scroll was several inches longer than what was required. She didn't offer to help set things to right as she normally would have. Hermione didn't want the Headmistress to think she was not following her guidelines, so she picked up her belongs and made to leave. She did manage to be the last person out the door. She paused and looked back at Remus to find his eyes on her. The pair had matching somewhat guilty smiles. The way his eyes were sparkling she thought he very well might have been staring at her bum which caused her to blush.

"Happy reading Professor. Do you think all of those will manage to keep you out of mischief?"

"Let's hope not." He replied quietly. She smiled and nodded while she blushed a bit more. Unable to reply, she exited through the door as the first two students from his next class arrived.

AT&AP***AT&AP***AT&AP

Remus closed the door leading to his office. His last class of the day was finally over. The students had dispersed and his classroom was put to rights. He had roughly and hour and a half before supper. He wasted no time pulling out the homework from his advanced defense class. Hermione's handwriting was easily spotted.

Just for curiosities sake, he tapped the parchment in the blank space between the last line of her assignment and her signature and said "Revelo."

Hermione's tidy writing appeared, 'You didn't say the magic word.'

Remus chuckled in spite of himself. "I solemnly swear I am up to no good."

 _Dear Remus,_

 _I trust that you are not disappointed in me for reaching out this way. Since Professor McGonagal has set the boundaries on our interaction, which I understand her need to do intellectually but resent personally, I thought this might permit us an opportunity to continue to get to know each other further._

 _To be quite honest, I am a little concerned that our interactions of late especially during the last few days were solely driven by the lunar cycle and that now, free of its influence, you may not see me in the same light. If that is the case, you need do nothing more than grade my assignment and know that I will remain your friend regardless._

 _Having used up my Gryffindor courage for the moment, I will sign off._

 _Yours always,_

 _HJG_

Lupin wasted no time. He pulled a quill from his desk drawer dipped it in his ink jar and immediately set to answering her note.

 _My dear Hermione,_

 _In your third year, I called you the brightest witch of your age. I have never wavered in that opinion. Rest assured you are not alone in your feelings. I find myself both thankful to and put out by the Headmistress. Had I found you in that position with anyone, I would have stunned him first and asked questions later. On the other hand, I find myself vaguely insulted that she feels the need to protect you from me._

 _Whilst it would be a lie to say that the moon did not play a part, it only heightened my already present interest and overcame the natural reluctance I have expressing myself to the women I have been attracted to over the years. It is not an exaggeration to say it took months of effort on Tonks part to even convince me to go out with her. Perhaps my somewhat unusual boldness is due to your having already seen me at my worst and accepting me and Moony regardless. Your support and defense of me has always meant a great deal more than I was able to acknowledge at times._

 _We will need to find a quicker more convenient way to correspond. I have missed the conversations we used to have during dinner at headquarters. Perhaps we could leave messages in the restricted section of the library. Any of your instructors could give you permanent pass to prepare for your NEWT projects._

 _Yours,_

 _RJL_

He vanished both messages and set the layer of protection on the personal notes. He sighed slightly at the fact it would be two days until he saw her again in class. He turned his attention to her actual homework to find it well written and thorough as usual. He proceeded to the next in the stack hoping to get the majority finished before heading to the Great Hall for supper.

AT&AP***AT&AP***AT&AP

Thursday afternoon found Remus on his way to the Restricted Section of the library. The coin in his jumper pocket remained warm and repeated the message, 'Over _Vanq. the Terrors of the Night'_. He had been surprised on Wednesday at the end of class to see Hermione apparently rereading her homework before rolling her parchment, securing it with a red ribbon and placing it on his desk. Several hours later when he was able to look at the assignments, he noticed that her ribbon felt heavy when he removed it. On a hunch he tapped it and said "I solemnly swear I am up to no good." Immediately, black writing appeared on the ribbon as did a silver sickle.

"Just in case there was a note, I had this ready to help with our correspondence." He knew without a doubt that she had created a charmed coin similar to the galleon she'd created for the DA. He'd been very impressed with the magic she'd come up with to communicate in brief messages, silently and at distance with the members. He was glad she had shown him how it worked.

He was both thrilled by being able to communicate with Hermione outside of class and slight ashamed of himself as well. _She was 19 to his 39. He was her teacher for Merlin's sake. Why was he risking his job and his professional relationship with Minerva in this way?_ He stopped in the middle of the empty corridor _. He should turn around right now. Hermione would understand. Surely, they could wait until the end of June._ Remus could hear a growl in the back of his mind. _We are already denied of her company outside of class or public setting. Do you honestly think we can make it through the next four months with no more contact than a brush of fingers as homework is exchanged or a quick touch on the arm or back? To only hear her voice and thoughts when she is responding in class_?

Remus was startled to hear Moony assert an opinion. Remus walked a few meters further and entered an empty classroom. His wolf rarely spoke to him and then usually only around the full moon. The exception to that being five years ago when he first taught Hermione. The wolf had been very vocal in his concern. Moony had warned him that Hermione was endangering her health. He could tell she wasn't eating or sleeping enough. Moony had been as protective of the child she was then as he was now desirous of the woman she'd become.

Moony had only asserted himself once during his marriage to Tonks and that was when he considered marking her as pack. Moony wouldn't allow it. Nymphadora was not their soul mate. Remus knew it to be the truth. He had cared deeply for her, but he had ultimately gotten together with Nym because she had worn down his resistance. He hadn't wanted to be alone anymore. He had been truly happy with her and loved their son beyond reason, but knew there was someone who was his other half.

And like that, he realized why the wolfsbane wasn't as effective. Why he could pick out her scent over every other in the castle without effort. Hermione was his mate. The wolf recognized it years ago, but her being a "cub" he wanted only to protect and care for her. Now, she was an adult and Moony wanted her as much as he did.

With that clear in his mind, he exited the room and started moving toward the library again because the answer was no, he couldn't wait. He need the limited comfort provided by corresponding. He could only get by with keeping her physically at a distance if there was a kind of trade off by continuing to develop an emotional and intellectual closeness. He had no idea how to tell her or if he even should. He would be surprised if she weren't researching to find an answer to his odd behavior.

AT&AP

Hermione sat on her bed leaning against the headboard. She had both of her pillows behind her for comfort and the curtains around her bed drawn for privacy. She was using her water glass to hold a brightly flickering bluebell flame. It was unlikely that Ginny or her other roommates would come in at this time of day, but she really didn't want to try to explain the several books she'd allowed to check-out from the library all focusing on werewolves specifically behavior patterns.

Reliable research was almost non-existent on this topic. The majority of the books that had information about werewolves and other so called dark creatures were highly biased. The tomes she was using had been written decades earlier and were the same ones that she had used back in third year while writing the essay Professor Snape had set. Normally, she would have simply taken these books to her favorite corner and done her research there, but she felt it best to be out of the library completely when Remus arrived to retrieve her letter.

It aggravated her more than a little that here they were at the end of the twentieth century and magic didn't have a way to carry on instantaneous communication. If muggles could have cell phones that allowed people to talk from any location in the country, surely magic should be able to do the same. At the very least there should be a way to get muggle technology to function in the presence of magic. What she wouldn't give to be able to have a real time conversation with Remus. And then it struck her. There was a way. In fact, she'd known about it for years. The mirror that Sirius had given Harry. She would just have to buy or even better, create a pair of her own. Depending on what was required to create them - runes, arithmancy, charms or any combination thereof, she might even have her final project for one or more of her NEWT level courses.

She cast a tempus charm. She'd only sent the message to Remus forty-five minutes ago, so more than likely he would have already gotten to the library and left again. Now that she had a potential manner for them to see and hear each other without being physically together, she wanted to get started researching immediately. She pulled the sickle with the Protean charm on it. _Heading to library. New project._ She typed.

Less than 30 seconds later Hermione felt her coin heat with a response. _Just leaving there now_.

Hermione wondered if she would pass him on his way to his office. She picked up her pace hoping to catch him before his path diverged. The closer she got to her destination the less hopeful she became. As she turned onto the hall leading to the library, there was Remus chatting with the occupants of one of the paintings.

"Professor," Hermione sighed breaking into a smile as she approached him.

"Miss Granger." Remus replied warmly moving towards her. "A bit of light reading?" He inquired seeing the texts in her arms.

"A bit of independent research."

He was now close enough to make out the titles. "Finding anything helpful?"

"Not remotely," she replied.

They came to a stop in the middle of the passage far enough away from any of the works of art so as not to be overheard readily.

"I'm glad I ran into you, Sir." She continued conversationally. "I have a question that I hope you can answer."

"Oh? I'm happy to help if I can." Remus put his hands behind his back to remove the temptation of tucking an errant curl behind Hermione's ear. While he was somewhat leery about standing in the corridor having a conversation about werewolves, he would answer the best he could about mates and bonds.

His response was perfectly appropriate, but his tone sent delicious shivers chasing over her. She noticed that his warm hazel eyes had a hint of the wolf's golden amber. She heard him inhale deeply. He seemed to lean ever so slightly forward. Hermione wondered if he could smell her arousal or hear her heartbeat accelerate.

"I, um" she had completely lost her train of thought.

Her scent called to Moony and while she might not consciously be aware of the connection Remus could tell Hermione was reacting to it. By Merlin, he wanted her. There was a hidden passage nearby and it took all of his considerable control not to pull her into it. He closed his eyes and took a step back.

Hermione whimpered slightly at the increase of space between them.

"Hermione," he said firmly but pleasantly, "you said you had a question."

"Yes, I did. I mean, I do." Hermione took a deep breath to calm herself. "Right. What do you know about the mirror that Sirius gave to Harry? How common are they? Do you think that creating a pair might make an acceptable NEWT project?"

Remus was simultaneously relieved and dejected that her question was not about his reaction to her during the full moon.

"Well, that is not the question I was expecting." He replied honestly. "As I remember, they are not common items at all. I dare say Professor Flitwick would be a better person to ask. What brought this to mind?"

"Oh, I was just lamenting the fact that the wizarding world doesn't have anything like a muggle cell phone for instant contact. But, then I remembered that we have the equivalent of a walkie talkie with the added benefit of being able to see the speaker."

"And is there someone, you might like to see and hear from frequently?" Remus asked quietly.

"There is." She admitted just as quietly before continuing in a normal voice. "I'm sure you can see the advantages of being able to connect with someone immediately without needing to use a floo or cast a patronus. Imagine being able to see and hear the other person almost as if you were there, but from the comfort of your office or couch," at this point she dropped her voice to just above a whisper "or bed."

 _Holy Helga Hufflepuff!_ Those two words sent his imagination into overdrive. The thought of what might be open to them if she were able to do this.

Hermione knew she had flushed a bright red. Her favorite instructor was looking decidedly pink himself, but it was obvious the idea excited Remus a great deal.

Remus caught Hermione staring. He didn't think it was possible for her face to get any more red. But, he also noticed that the sight of him was making her equally aroused. He would bet her knickers were more than a little damp at the moment.

He knew he need to leave before he did something spectacular stupid. "Well, I'll just let you get to it, shall I?" He quickly stepped around his witch. "Don't forget to come down for dinner. You have about an hour." He pulled his robes closed as he made his way towards his office. _Thank Godric, he was still wearing them._

Hermione watched him stalk off. She'd best get moving. _What a shame they don't have the mirrors tonight. She'd love to watch as Remus brought himself some relief._ The thought caused her to blush furiously again. She wondered if she'd have the courage even if he was willing.

With a sigh, Hermione continued on toward the library. She needed to get started on this as soon as possible. If she could brew Polyjuice in her second year, teach Harry defensive spells in year four and manage to keep the three of them alive while on the run last year, by the Founders she could do this.

A/N 2: I hope this somewhat made up for the delay. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think. I truly appreciate the input. - GS


End file.
